The Dark Knightingale
by Calla Mae
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne had a sister and the Joker took an interest in her? How much of herself will she lose surviving him, and will a certain officer be able to pick up the pieces? Will start with the Dark Knight and go into the Dark Knight Rises.
1. Introduction

Just an introduction to the character, I have a story called the Knightingale Begins which you do not have to read in order to read this story. For those of you haven't read my other story here is the background information that was given in that story.

I do not know how old Bruce Wayne was when his parents died, only that he was young. So I will say he was 11-12. My main character will be Evangeline Wayne, or Evan. She will be only a couple months old when their parents die. She looks up to Bruce, and they have a very loving relationship. When he left, she stayed with Alfred. She is very sweet and caring, and has a love for life not found in many people. Being a Wayne she is very well know, and well loved by the people of Gotham. She resembles Bruce with dark hair, and light eyes and is very beautiful.

During the first movie, she is still young; around 16. I don't know how old Bruce is or how much time passed between the first movie and the second, so I'm rolling with it. Ra's finds her to be a weakness in Bruce so he tells Scarecrow to destroy her. She is exposed to the hallucinogenic drug for days, being bound on an operating table terrorized by the Scarecrow and the horrible images he makes her see. Lt. Gordon finds her and releases her after batman gave him the antidote for her. Evan then finds Rachel who she runs away with, along with a young John (I don't really know if this is the same John as in The Dark Knight Rises but I'm gonna say it is). Batman rescues all of them, Ra's dies, and the Scarecrow is forced into hiding.

I'm going to say The Dark Knight is 2 years later (guessing based on Rachel falling in love with Dent and that it would take time). Evan works as a waitress in an Italian restaurant owned by Sal Maroni. Everyone who meets her finds her to be a wonderful young lady, including Maroni who is fond of her. Bruce Wayne is a well known name in Gotham and so is his sister, who is dubbed Gotham's Princess. And now I will start her story. Please review, thank you.


	2. A Working Princess

"I still don't understand why a girl who has all the money she could ask for would work as a waitress." Sal said with a smirk as he watched the young raven haired beauty wipe down tables.

"Well I earned this money, and it makes me feel accomplished. Besides I love being around people, so really you're paying me to do something I enjoy doing. It's just I serve them while I'm at it." She said all this with a sweet smile.

"Alright kid, you go home I'll lock up." He said with a slight laugh "and be careful, I don't like you out this late at night."

"Alright Mr. Sal I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a nice night."

And with that she pulled her coat on and left. She wondered if her brother would be out tonight. She briefly heard about a bank robbery and something about clowns, but she had been too busy working to take real notice. She ducked her head and pulled her coat tighter as a cool gust of wind blew into her. It was when she had her head down that she ran into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?" He had his head tilted back in the shadows so she couldn't see his face. A slight chill ran up her spine when she heard him giggle.

"I don't think you're big enough to do much damage, pretty girl. Say, what's a girl like you doing out this late, you don't know what kind of bad men are out here just waiting to snatch up a girl as pretty as you?" She heard him giggle again.

"I'm just walking home from work. I don't live too far, and I stay away from alleys."

"Good girl, you don't know who might lurking out there." And with that he brought his face into the light. She didn't know what to do when she saw his face. It reminded her of the robbery. She wondered if he had been involved. She thought he looked like a kid who put on too much of their mother's lipstick until she saw the scars. He saw her looking at them and pulled something from his pocket. It wasn't until she felt the cool steel of a knife that it dawned on her that she was in danger.

"Such a pretty face, I'm sorry mine has these scars. Do they bother you?" She could hear an underlining sneer in his voice while he talked. And couldn't help but watch his tongue as it kept snaking out and licking his lips.

"I've seen worse. You know it is really late, I should get going before my brother starts to worry."

"Ah yes, Gotham's very own princess. One of the wealthiest people in Gotham, and yet you have a job waiting tables. You my dear are very interesting." She watched again as he licked his lips. She felt a little uncomfortable to have him so close, and staring so brazenly at her.

"Do you think you could walk me home, it's a little further than I said and there really are a lot of dangerous people out there?" She had no idea what just came out of her mouth, or why. She didn't really want him to walk her home, and yet it came out anyways. He went to say something, she watched the words form on his lips, but he stopped himself. He took a step closer until their noses where touching.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked, looking very lethal.

"No sir, it must have been awful. You don't have to tell me, I don't really mind them." She saw that he was speechless again, and wondered if that was a bad thing. She watched him put the knife away and look at her again. She felt better now that he wasn't so close to her.

"I heard about you, the girl who was on that drug for days. Tell me, are you really okay? How can stand being around people after what's happened?" She didn't know if he was curious or if he was sizing her up to see if she should live. Weighing those options she decided she would just tell the truth.

"I sometimes still have nightmares, and little things scare me like a shadow I see out of the corner of my eyes. But I don't blame people for what happened, I don't even know if I really blame him. It's just." She was at a loss for words, and she knew she was starting to ramble but no one had ever asked her this before. And she wanted to give him a good answer. If she was going to die based on this answer she was going to make it a good one.

"there's badness in everyone. Meanness, anger, and hate. But there's some good too. It was the good that saved me, and that is what I choose to believe in." He giggled then, a high pitched almost manic sounding thing. He moved closer to her again.

"And that my sweet princess is where you are wrong. I'll prove it to you, and I'll show you what everyone really looks like." And with that he took a step back, smiling. "Tonight is your lucky day princess. Run home now, don't want anyone to grab you." He turned and left her then, crossing the street. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she called out

"You never told me your name."

He turned back around, and she saw she'd put him at a loss for words again.

"Maybe next time dear Evangeline. Stay safe my princess." She watched him disappear into the shadows hearing him giggle. She picked up her pace and got home where she curled up in her warm bed, wondering what in the world had just happened.


	3. Brothers and Playing Cards

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed already. I'm sorry about the Joker's dialogue, I'm not really sure if I'm doing him justice. Please feel free and tell me if it's not right, and feel free to give suggestions on how to improve it. Enjoy.

* * *

Evan woke up and got dressed to have breakfast with her brother like she'd normally do. Well really she had breakfast with Alfred cause her brother slept in. When he did come down he bent down to kiss her forehead and sat with a smile.

"You look especially happy this morning, did you have a good night?" She loved seeing him like this. There were just so few rare times he was really happy that she learned to cherish them.

"Well I happened to catch a very bad man last night, and I can now officially say that I am the best brother ever." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He was so arrogant sometimes. She waited for his eyes to darken like they always did, and wondered what it was this time.

"There were other men dressed like me, with guns. I never meant to inspire that." He added emphasis to the word that, and she knew what he meant.

"But you did inspire people to take a stand against what they know is wrong. Even if they dressed in an incredibly stupid Halloween costume."

"Excuse you." Bruce said as she giggled. She watched as he suppressed a smile. "Anyways I already knew I had the best brother ever. I figured that out when he decided to follow every kid's dream and become a hero. In an incredibly stupid Halloween costume." She ducked as he threw a piece of his croissant at her, both of them laughing.

"Alright young lady, go shower and get ready for work."

"I could say the same to you mister. When was the last time you actually went to work?"

"Hey, I get there when I can. And I'll tell Luscious you said hello." And with that they parted ways. After her shower she dressed in her work attire, of black tights and a white shirt with the restaurant name on it. If it were summer she would be in shorts. She really didn't understand Mr. Sal's uniform, except that he liked to look at the girls in it.

She walked to work and felt a hand on her shoulder when she'd almost arrived. She almost expected it to be the strange man she met yesterday, but it was only Sally her coworker. She knew Mr. Sal really liked her, at least to watch her work in her outfit. Sally was very curvaceous.

"Sally, Evan would you two be dears and get the place set up for dinner, we're opening later than usual." At this point, "usual" meant some of the town's biggest mob guys were coming to talk. Evan didn't know what business Mr. Sal partook in when she first applied, but he paid well and she could always tell her brother later if she overheard anything.

Evan was wiping the tables and sweeping the floors, while Sally was in the back taking stock of everything for that night. Evan was listening to her music and dancing as she swept the restaurant's floors, when she spun around and saw him.

"You startled me. You know the door was locked right?" She said as she turned down the radio. She heard his now familiar giggle, and found that she couldn't tell if anything he did was a good or bad sign.

"I see the pretty princess made it home safe and sound. I was very concerned."

It took everything she had not to childishly role her eyes at him. She really didn't see him that clearly last night, because she didn't notice how awful his make up was.

"You could've knocked, I would've let you in. Can I get you anything to drink. We have water and sodas. I'm not allowed to serve anything alcoholic. Sorry." She said the last part with a sheepish smile.

"No thank you, perhaps when I leave though."

"Mr. Sal is in the back if that's why you're here."

"It is, thank you."

She was a little surprised at his manners, thinking he didn't have any. She went back to working when she saw him come out. He was holding his coat open and holding a string to set off many explosives. All she could do was stare at him incredulous.

"Guns work well, but being blown to a million tiny pieces just makes more of an impact on people." He said as if that were a perfectly good reason for what was in his jacket. He smiled (well she couldn't really tell) and made to leave.

"So..." she trailed off.

"So what?" He looked a little suspicious of her.

"You said you'd tell me your name next time."

"I believe I said maybe."

"Would you please tell me your name?" She asked as innocently as possible. He narrowed his eyes at her, and walked in front of the counter she was behind.

"Here's my card, sweet princess." She looked down to see it was a joker from a deck of cards. She tried to stop it, but she let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" She knew if he didn't like her answer that he'd kill her.

"It just suits you, is all." He kept his eyes narrowed at her, but she could see interest and amusement in his eyes as he backed towards the door.

"I'll see you around Evangeline." And with that he was gone.


	4. A Dinner Party Souvenir

Work had been busy, and so had her brother. Evan felt like she hadn't seen Bruce in days, but thankfully Alfred was always there. Except this time. Bruce was leaving for Hong Kong, and Alfred was staying on the boat with all of Bruce's lady friends. Evan would have given anything to see Alfred surrounded by all those woman, but she wasn't invited because of work.

She wasn't that surprised when Rachel called her sounding a little pissed off.

"Did you know he was leaving? Did he tell you why he was doing this, on no wait let me guess, it was a random idea to go partying with beautiful women that had nothing to do with me what-so-ever? Did I get it right?" Evan had a hard time not laughing. Even when Rachel was with another man Bruce and her were still pining for each other.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I heard about it this morning. And it might have something to do with you and a Mister Dent, but the main reason is his "nightly activities". Evan knew Rachel would understand what she meant.

"Oh, well how come you're not working tonight?"

"It's my night off. Some night though, everyone's gone. What are you going to do now that the show is canceled?"

"I guess Harvey and I will have dinner. Hey, do you wanna have dinner with us? I hate thinking of you alone in that big house, especially on your night off."

She could hear mumbling, and assumed Harvey Dent was complaining. She figured he'd met Bruce, and that her brother didn't make a very impression.

"Harvey said it was okay. So we'll swing by and pick you up in ten minutes."

"Should I dress up, or is jeans fine?"

"You should probably wear a dress, but it doesn't have to be fancy. See you then sweetheart."

Now Evan had plans for the evening, and they included wearing a dress. Yippee. Evan was more of a jeans girl, but it was Rachel and she loved her like a big sister so she put on a dress and went to dinner.

She'd heard Harvey mumbling at Rachel about her joining them for dinner, and wasn't sure how it was going to go. But she was relatively surprised to say that he was a wonderful man. For Rachel, anyways.

"So how did you come by working at Maroni's place? I didn't take you for the kind of girl to work, let alone with a mobster." He asked her with a pleasant smile. He seemed to have relaxed a little when he found out that she was nothing like her brother.

"Well I really didn't know anything about him or what he did when I first heard of him hiring. I learned that after I got my first paycheck, and after seeing the pay I wasn't sure about quitting. And he makes sure none of the people he "works" with get anywhere near me, so it isn't too bad."

"You see Harvey, Evan is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet and anyone who knows her will tell you the same thing. It didn't come as a shock to learn that Sal Maroni had a soft spot for her, everyone does really. And because of him, all of the mob guys associated with him completely leave her alone when they see her." At this point Evan could feel the heat in her cheeks. Harvey looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Rachel told me you blushed when complimented, I didn't really believe her though. I must say you are rather refreshing."

"Because you know so many wealthy people, or because you met my brother?" She said with a small smile. Harvey laughed then, a loud, warm sound.

"A little of both I suppose." Harvey covered the check and drove her home. She said goodbye to him and Rachel and went upstairs to find the house as empty as when she'd left. She sighed and decided she'd take a bath before going to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Harvey Dent sponsorship ads, and laughing clowns.

"I'm assuming you got the guy in Hong Kong" Evan said as she sat at the table very happy that he and Alfred were home again.

"Yes I did, and I delivered him to Gordon so Dent could interrogate him."

"So you're working with Harvey then. As batman." She said this more than asked, because Harvey said so at dinner.

"Yes I am. What do you think of him?" Bruce had leaned forward and was giving her his undivided attention.

"I think he is a very smart man, with a lot of ambition. And soon I think Gotham will fall completely in love with him, just like Rachel has. I'm assuming that's what you were really asking about." Bruce gave her a small, almost guilty smile.

"Yes, that was a big reason of why I asked. Rachel called and told me about dinner last night. She said that Harvey really liked you, and I should be around more. Did you complain about me last night."

"Of course not. What was I supposed to say to Harvey. Yeah my brother is always gone on crazy adventures, but you wouldn't recognize him because he dresses like an over sized bat. Rachel seemed more irritated by you being gone than I did. But I do miss you when you're not here."

Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead. Evan went to her room to get ready for work.

Evan and Sally were at the restaurant serving lunch when they saw on the news that Maroni had been arrested, along with over two hundred other people. She and Sally shared a look and kept on working. Both of them knew that Sal Maroni would make bail and possibly be back later that day. He didn't come back that day, but he was there the next evening. By that point Evan, and all of Gotham had seen the Joker on the news demanding Batman reveal himself or people would die. It was Evan's night to clean up, and when she was done Sal offered her a ride.

"Listen kid, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't think you should come into work for a little bit. It isn't you, sweetheart I promise. I just don't want you out at night with that clown running around. I'll tell you when I want you to come back okay." She was flattered Mr. Sal cared that much for her, but was a little confused. She thought he and the Joker were working together. But she bid him farewell and went upstairs to change for the thing her brother put on for Harvey.

All of Gotham's wealthy people were there, and Evan thought she had greeted them all. She got many compliments on her floor length turquoise gown, that hugged her figure. She heard Bruce's speech about believing in Harvey and felt a little proud of her brother. Rachel apparently did not, but he disappeared soon after and so did Dent.

The moment she saw his purple suit and his colored face she knew things were going bad. He went around asking the guests where Harvey Dent was, and saw him grow more frustrated when no one had an answer. Her heart stopped when he grabbed Rachel. Rachel had tried to be brave but Evan could tell she was scared of him. He didn't seem to like that too much. And then batman came in. While her brother was busy taking out the Joker's guys Joker got his hands on Rachel again but this time he had a gun. It was in this moment her brother made a poor choice in words and the Joker let Rachel go, out of a window. Evan watched in horror as her brother jumped after her. All the while the Joker was giggling.

"Now tell me, where is Miss Wayne? This is her house, I know she's here. Come out come out wherever you are." He smiled when he saw her. A few people started to cluster around her so he couldn't get near her, but moved aside when he and his men waved their guns.

"Isn't the princess looking particularly beautiful tonight?"

"thank you" she whispered. He stroked her cheek and giggled again when he saw she wasn't scared of him.

"I think I'll take you as a souvenir." She felt a pinch in her neck, and fell against him. His arms wrapped around her as her world faded to black.


	5. Captively Waiting

She came to pressed up against something warm. She had a hard time opening her eyes, they felt so heavy. When she was finally able to, she saw that she was in a car laying on the Joker.

"We're almost there little princess, rise and shine. How long do you think it'll take before I'm offered money to return you? I bet you're worth a lot." In truth she didn't how long it would take, but her mouth wasn't working so she couldn't answer him. Her and Bruce had talked about her being taken, and what his actions would be. She told him under no circumstances was he to give himself up for her. She survived Scarecrow, and she could survive this. She knew the only thing that had kept her alive thus far was her lack of fear for the Joker, so she vowed she wouldn't be scared.

She laid there with her head on his shoulder staring at him. Trying to see if her survival could be found in his face.

"It isn't polite to stare dear." His voice was low, she knew she was angering him. He turned his head and looked out of the window when he saw that she wouldn't stop. She barely felt the car stop, she only felt him move. He grabbed her arm and pulled out of the van. He was holding her up by her arm because she couldn't stand. She managed to prop herself in a standing position by leaning against him. He suddenly let go and she felt herself begin to fall, but he caught her and carried her inside of wherever he'd taken her to.

"You rest now Evangeline, I have big plans today. You should pray they go well, it'll be easier on you." He left her giggling, wondering what her brother was doing as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her head was foggy when she woke that afternoon. She was on a couch with two men sitting in chairs watching the funeral procession. And watched with a heavy heart as the brave man who'd rescued her from the Scarecrow took a bullet for the mayor. Gordon had checked in on her every now and then to see how she was doing, and had invited her to have dinner with his family a few times. He was a good man.

She wondered how long it would take for him to come back here, and what mood she would find him in. The two guys stared at her when they realized she was awake. She politely asked for a glass of water, and was only a little surprised when she was given one. They both wouldn't look at her when she thanked them. She asked where the bathroom was and was taken to it, and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she saw a towel and black yoga pants and a plain long sleeve shirt on the counter. When she put them she left the bathroom and came face to face with the Joker.

"I see you're all better now, are you hungry?" He watched her while she ate.

"How long do you think it'll take Batman to take off his mask? Do you think he'd do it for you?" She had become familiar with his half crazed giggle.

"Would you really give me back if he did? How much has my brother offered you?" She was honestly curious because she had no idea.

"Oh few million. And to answer your question no, I don't think I would. Does that bother you?"

"Not as much as it should. Nothing you've done was ever about money was it?" She didn't know if there was an explanation for anything he did, he was unpredictable, and lethal. But she wouldn't be afraid. Her life depended on it.

"You're a smart princess Evangeline. I've already sent word out that one life is safe for tomorrow. If the Batman doesn't reveal himself by the day after then I will be forced to kill you." He had already killed one person today, and now he was holding back for two days. Nothing about him made sense.

By the day after Gordon's death all of Gotham had heard the Joker's instructions. They waited anxiously to see what would happen. No one wanting anything to happen to Gotham's Princess.

Rachel went to Bruce's house demanding an answer, or something that would save Evan. He had only one choice, and that was give himself up even if his sister had told him not to. He couldn't lose her, she was everything to him.

Harvey Dent felt guilty about what had happened to the young girl. The clown came looking for him but took her instead. He couldn't let her die, she hadn't lived yet. He was surprised when Rachel told him that Batman would expose himself. He called for a press conference to be held tomorrow afternoon. He hoped he'd be able to come up with a plan to save Evan, and Batman at the same time.

At this point Evan had spent a full day with the Joker, and could tell he knew as much about her as she knew about him. He couldn't figure out why she wasn't as afraid of him as everyone else. Or why she was sitting at the window looking at the clouds. She no longer knew if she would make it out of this alive, but she had the satisfaction of stumping the Joker when it came to her. He glared at her with his fingers twitching as if he wanted to wrap them around her neck. And he did. He couldn't wait until one of his men got back with her present so he could see how far he'd be able to push her. And if she'd finally show that she was as ugly a person as everyone else.


	6. Sweet Disobedience

Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed. I have really enjoyed writing her character, and can't wait to write her when she's broken. As a little warning, it gets a little intense in this one. Thank you all again.

* * *

She knew something was horribly wrong when she saw one of his guys dragging a young child behind him. The Joker giggled with glee when he saw the shock on her face.

"Do you like your present? I got it just for you." He kept giggling as he handed her a gun.

"I won't kill him."  
"Yes princess you will, or I'll kill you."

"And I still wouldn't have killed him." She didn't know what he'd do for her disobedience. She'd done everything he'd told her to without blinking, including undressing in front of him last night. But she wouldn't do this.

He stepped close to her, close enough to touch and looked at her with angry eyes. He didn't think she'd give her life for this random kid, all he had to do was push her.

"I commend you for sticking to your guns, but I don't think you mean it." And then he pressed the gun in her hand.

"Go ahead, prove me wrong." It was a dare, one she didn't know if she could accept. She saw the little boy, no older than eight staring at her crying. She could feel the heat from the Joker's chest on her back. She knew she had to make a choice; one would keep her alive but would destroy her, the other would get her killed but she wouldn't lose herself.

If she had learned anything while she was here, it was that the Joker was trying to prove something. That people were really ugly inside and did not deserve life. She thought that was why she was still breathing. But how to get out of this.

His breath tickled her neck as she made her choice. The gun became heavier each second as she aimed it at the young boy.

"I told you so princess." He giggled in her ear as she took the safety off. The young boy's eyes widened and did as she mouthed to him: he turned and ran. Before the Joker could react she whipped around and held the gun under his chin. It was his turn to look shocked. No one in the room moved as they waited for what the Joker would do.

She couldn't tell what the look in his eyes was. She put the safety back on and put the gun down. She refused to look scared, but oddly enough she wasn't scared at all. She felt a little numb, waiting for him to kill her. He took the gun and threw it across the room. He roughly grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards a room. He threw her to the ground and slammed the door. He was on top of her before she could blink. He had her pinned by her wrists and was straddling her waist. The look in his eyes was dark, and she knew she was in danger.

He was squishing her hips painfully and she slowly moved them, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes change. They were darker, so was his laugh. He shifted his hips to settle between hers and leaned his face down to hover over hers. He spread his legs between hers making her legs widen. She felt him grow hard as he settled against her. He giggled deeply as he started rubbing against her. Because she was wearing soft pants she felt everything against her most intimate part.

His grip on her wrists tightened as he thrust against her faster. He spread his legs further causing her to open hers wider, and bit back a moan at how much she could feel him against her. He was no longer laughing, and she could feel his hot breath against her neck where he had buried his head.

He released one of her wrists and put his arm under her hips angling hers up to fully meet his causing both of them to gasp. With one hand still gripping her wrist tight he thrust against her harder. She brought her legs up and heard him growl. The look in his eyes was dark and dangerous. As his pace increased he rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. With her free hand she gently ran her fingertips over one of the scars on his cheeks. She then ran her fingers over his lips, and watched as his tongue snaked out to lick her. She lifted her head and softly pressed her lips against his.

He pressed himself against her as close as he could get. Her head was on the floor and his lips were pressed roughly against her own. He growled as she pulled his hair, nearly ripping it out. As her tongue found his, she felt his whole body quiver with his release. He thrusted as hard as he could against her as he came. She never noticed when his hips stopped moving, she only noticed the battle their tongues were waging.

And then he was gone and she heard the door slam. She was left lying on the ground gasping for air covered in his make up. She curled herself into a ball and started crying. For what she had just done. For the sweet, innocent girl she could never be again. For this stranger she'd become. And for a man with a half-crazed giggle, dressed like a clown who she couldn't bring herself to hate. But mostly because she could no longer tell what was right and what was wrong.


	7. Darkness and a Clown

I wasn't really sure how to write the Joker in this. I wanted him to still be psychotic but I also wanted his actions to show that he cared about her. Please feel free to tell me what you thought.

* * *

She woke up in a bed, wearing a different shirt. He came back after he'd cooled off to find her in a ball, with tear streaks on her face. Today was the last day for her brother to expose himself, there was a press conference which is what she found him watching on the news. Harvey Dent was speaking about Batman and knew her brother was about to show himself.

"I am the Batman." Her eyes widened in pure shock at what Harvey just confessed. She didn't know if he'd planned this with her brother, or if Harvey was protecting Batman.

"You ready to catch the Batman, little Princess?" he looked at her and giggled. While they were arresting Harvey at the press conference, they went in a big truck. He got in and pulled her in after. She noticed that there were a lot of guns and explosives, and she hoped that the real Batman would save Harvey before the Joker got to him. She didn't know why she was coming along, she just hoped he'd keep his word and not kill her.

She heard a guy in the front say they were in position. She shivered against the wind as it blew through the now open truck. She almost jumped when she heard him let off shots at the armored car Harvey was in. She saw the garbage truck just before it smashed into the car, making the car an easy target. He dropped that gun and grabbed a bigger one, and let off more shots. Luckily the armored vehicle was stronger than the bullets. She almost cried out when she saw that the Joker had a bazooka. The armored car was not stronger than that. He shot two at the police cars surrounding the car Harvey was in. And then she saw the bat-mobile ram under the garbage truck, rendering it immobile.

Then the truck ran over something and everyone lurched. Her feet slipped and she felt wind in her hair as her body slid toward the open door. She screamed as she fell out head first. He had been waiting to see her fear, but he didn't want this. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and he pulled her to him. She was half laying across his lap as he aimed another bazooka at Harvey's car, but the bat-mobile took the hit.

Something happened to the driver because their truck stopped. The Joker jumped out and helped her down as he went to get in the truck. She saw that something had embedded itself in the driver's head as the Joker pushed him out. She sat between him and one of his guys, wondering if her brother knew she was here. And if he would stop himself from getting the Joker at the risk of hurting her. They were driving behind the armored car when they saw the helicopter. She heard the Joker tell someone to "Tee em' up". She watched in horror as the helicopter crashed in front of them. And listened to the Joker's crazed laugh of absolute euphoria at the destruction he'd caused.

Then she saw him. He was on his bike headed straight at them.

"He missed!" She knew her brother didn't, then she felt the truck tip forward. She thought she was going to go through the windshield when she felt a warm body wrap itself around her. Then she was upside down. Her head hurt. She found that she could not pick it up. She felt something pulling her body, then she felt herself fall. She was on top of him with her head on his shoulder, one arm under his head, and one hand on his chest. She felt gentle fingers move her hand and he slipped out from under her. She thought she heard him say "Goodbye my princess" but her head was too clouded for her to tell.

She watched him walk towards a black shape, she realized was her brother. The Joker was shooting at the cars in his way. She laid there and watched as her brother raced towards him. There was a war being waged in her heart; praying her brother would not hit him and begging him to kill the Joker. Her brother fell in an unconscious heap after turning just in time to miss the Joker. She watched as some man tried to remove her brother's mask, only to fly back from the shock. Joker was stopped just as he was about to take a knife to the mask. While they were being arrested Gordon kneeled in front of her. She didn't know what she'd said but he looked as if he would cry when he said yes. Her world darkened then, leaving her with nothing by darkness and a clown.


	8. A Broken Knight and His Knightingale

Sorry this is so short but it just didn't feel right to put it with the previous chapter. So this is the end of The Dark Knight. It will now be 8 years later. And I am going to try and follow The Dark Knight Rises as closely as possible, but I'm going based on my memory. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you continue to read my story.

* * *

She was taken to the hospital and checked for any damage. The doctor said she had a concussion and needed five stitches for her head. Alfred took her home and drew her a bath. After her bath she went to bed. Some time later she woke to her brother and Alfred yelling.

"She's been through enough Master Wayne. Leave her be for tonight." She jumped when her door was thrown open.

"What did you know? Did he tell you what he'd planned?" She had no idea what he was talking about. Only who.

"Rachel's dead. And Harvey's hurt. The Joker's gone, and I'm going after him." She wanted to say that she was sorry. That she loved Rachel and it killed her that she was gone. But she just didn't feel anything.

"He said you were different. He said you weren't scared. He said you were sweet. No, that you _tasted_ sweet. You kissed him? Evan what happened? Why'd he just give you back and not save you for later?" She didn't know what to say. She couldn't have explained herself even if she wanted to. She just looked at her brother wondering if he knew her anymore.

It pained him to see the look in her eyes. Actually, the lack of emotion in her eyes when he told her Rachel was dead. But when he mentioned the clown something sparked.

And then she hit him. She was slapping him and punching him, all the while screaming. When he finally got a hold of her hands she slumped against him crying. Her cries were that of a dying animal. He held her as she wailed, tears streaming down his face. Knowing she was broken, and not knowing if he had the strength to fix her, or even fix himself.

She laid in her bed for days. Even after he was caught and taken away. Commissioner Gordon came by and told her the news. And he along with everyone else assured her the Joker would never hurt her again. They were wrong. Her dreams were filled with giggles and hot breath. Knives and scars. But he never hurt her.

Bruce looked surprised when she came downstairs. As surprised as he could look, considering he was now as broken as she was. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, something she used to do when she was afraid as a child. He put his arms around her, both of them silently crying. She rested her forehead against his and they looked into each other's eyes. Both seeing a shattered reflection of what they once were. He was empty and sad. She was harder, colder. Both of them knowing they would never be the same.


	9. Eight Years

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. So this is the official start of The Dark Knight Rises. So it will spoil the movie if you haven't seen it. I suggest you go see it, it was amazing. And I think some of it did need to be on a big screen.

* * *

Eight years. He hadn't left the house in eight years. He hadn't smiled, or laughed, or even lived in eight long years. He walked around with a cane and a solemn look in his eyes. Thinking of everything he could have had, and everything he had lost. He still had his sister. He wasn't sure if she was his sister anymore. She used be so kind and loving. She didn't love life anymore. No, she loved life. She just didn't love _being_ alive anymore.

Eight years. She hadn't let herself think about HIM in eight years. She closed herself up, locked HIM away, she hadn't let herself feel anything in eight long years. She walked around smiling at the people she new without the light ever reaching her eyes. Thinking of all she'd accomplished, and everything she had lost. She still had Bruce. She wasn't sure if he was still her brother anymore. He used to be such a playboy and friendly. He used to rarely be alone. He was always alone now. No, he wasn't alone. He was haunted by the memory of a woman who didn't choose him.

Evan smiled at her neighbors as she walked to her bakery, Gotham Sweets. She had started the idea when she was twenty, and had it fully functional and staffed when she was twenty-one. She loved being in the kitchen making goodies, and then serving them to the people of Gotham. The methodical process of measuring ingredients and mixing them just right kept her mind wonderfully occupied. And it was nice to have people she knew come to her bakery just try her food. It gave her pride to know she was making people happy with her food. Hell she was happy just to make it, anything to stop her thoughts from straying too far.

"Hello Mr. Gordon, would you like your usual?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Yes Evan, that'd be great." He sighed a little when he didn't see it reach her eyes. He didn't know if it ever would again.

She tied her apron around her waist and went about making his coffee and finding his scone.

"How have you been? Catch any bad guys?"

"There aren't too many left to catch. I can't say I'm too sorry about that."

"Because of the Dent act." He heard the edge in her voice and knew she was aware of his lies. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was blaming her brother after all. Even if he didn't know it.

"Well don't get too bored with all this extra time you have. I can't say I'm sorry about it either." He watched as she went to say something but stopped. She tried again and she couldn't get it out. He could see her trying to find the words, patiently waiting until she did.

"How are you?" He knew she didn't mean it in the casual way. So many people had asked him this after his wife left, but he knew she really cared.

"I get lonely, but I'm busy so that helps." He had gotten to know her better over the past eight years since she was taken, and knew enough not to even hint about the Joker.

"Well if you ever need something to do since there aren't anymore bad guys I can assign you to a rolling pin." He couldn't help but laugh. Even when she was broken she was still kind. She may have been cloaked in darkness, but there was a tiny spark in her that wouldn't go out. He just wondered what it was.

Some people came in a little before lunch, but Evan mostly spent her time prepping for the afternoon. That was when she got the majority of her customers. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw Peter Foley enter. He was an arrogant jerk who never failed to mention he was Deputy Commissioner, and eventually taking Gordon's place.

"A Raspberry Refresher and a Lemon Square." He went back to talking to a rookie without even waiting to hear how much his total was. When he finally turned around he was met with a hard look more terrifying than his wife's.

"Thank you Evangeline, you do make the best deserts." He gave her a five dollar tip and a sheepish smile.

He got his order and sat down to wait while the rookie gave his order. She felt herself smile when she saw who it was.

"Hey Evan, I would like a peanut butter brownie and an iced latte. How are you?"

"I'm good, came up with a new recipe I'm excited to put out. How are you John? Are you assigned to him or he a punishment?"

"A little bit of both. I'm definitely excited to try it, you make the best stuff."

"Thanks. That comes to $4.35. You know, if you kept your thoughts to yourself you wouldn't get in so much trouble. Even if you are right." She watched him blush as he payed for his order.

"Yeah, it's just so hard sometimes. I guess I shouldn't make an obvious fool out of him." She couldn't have stopped herself from laughing if she had tried.

"I guess that would get you assigned to him as punishment." They were both laughing at that point.

"Hey Blake are you gonna stand there and flirt with her or are you gonna come back and keep working?" Both of them turned red after Foley yelled that across the Bakery. John grabbed his stuff and smiled at her as he joined Foley at his table. She helped her other customers and smiled at John when he left. She wondered if he remembered holding her hand as they ran away from the Scarecrow. She could tell he had grown up a lot since then, and so had she.

She really had become beautiful. He remembered watching her walking to work when he was a teenager thinking she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. It made him smile to see he had been right about that. He could see that she had changed, everyone could. He could almost see the walls she had built around herself. He just wondered if they were to keep people out, or if she needed them to keep something in. He guessed his crush on her from years ago was still there. He wondered if she remembered holding his hand as they ran away from the Scarecrow. He could tell she had gotten harder since then, and so had he.


	10. Bullets & Hearts

She hated dinner parties. Abhorred them to be exact. Not only was she in a dress, again, but she had to play hostess in the same room where she had been taken. This was the first time in almost a month that she had seen her brother. She had refused to come back to this house and he refused to leave. It was, however expected of her to attend a banquet thrown by her brother. She had decided she needed a breath of fresh air, which she mistakingly took in the front of her brother's home. Although she was much happier to be greeting people by the door than inside.

Which is why Evan saw the beautiful woman jump from the window. Evan saw that she was trying to make a hasty exit and stepped into her path.

"It's amazing isn't it." Evan left her sentence open to see how this woman would take it.

"Unbelievable if you ask me. Honestly, this man is so wealthy he doesn't even need to leave his damn house."

"Pathetic is what that is."

"I know, have you seen him? I can understand the sister, after all that's happened to her. And I hear she has her own bakery, and refused to take any of her brother's money. She is one woman I would love to meet." Evan found herself staring at her mother's pearls around this woman's neck.

"Did you hear about the Joker taking her? Some say she fell in love with him, because she refused to give a statement. I bet the poor thing just wanted to be done with it."  
The woman watched as the young lady she had been talking to smiled. It was a dangerous sort of smile, one that looked lethal. And not quite sane.

"My mother's pearls look beautiful on you." The woman preferred her smile, because the look Evangeline Wayne was giving her was terrifying enough to cause the devil to run.

Evan stepped close to her until their noses were lightly touching.

"Should we ever meet again, you should remember this moment. You will not speak of him to me ever again." With as much as she herself had been through, the woman had not been prepared for Evan.

"You should probably go before my brother sends a search party after you." And so she did.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Mr. Gordon was shot. Again. She was so tired of worrying about that. She felt bad she didn't care more, but honestly it was getting to be too much. There were only so many people she cared about, and she had already lost so many loved ones she didn't think she could lose anyone else. She went to see him at the hospital and was stopped by a nurse who told her only relatives could go in.

"He's saved my life, trust me he's family." A look of recognition crossed the nurse's face when Evan said that.

"Of course dear, I'm sure he'd be very happy to see you." And with that Evan went to his room.

Unfortunately Peter Foley was visiting Gordon at the same time. Gordon smiled at her when she entered. Foley frowned. He stood up and grabbed her arm

"Excuse me Evangeline, this is official police business. I'm going to have to ask you to come back another time."  
Gordon knew Peter made a mistake when he saw Evan's eyes turn cold. He had called her Evangeline only once since she was taken and learned not to ever use her full name again.

"You need to get your hands off me before I hurt you." She said in a voice so cold and dead that he took a step back.

"She can stay Peter, I'd like her to know what's going on." Her eyes warmed a bit when she turned to Gordon.

"There is a man named Bane. He wears a mask that helps him breathe. Have you heard of him?" He let a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when she shook her head no.

"Well, it appears you know as much we do. However, we do know that he is conducting his plans underground. I'd like you to stay safe, Evan." She didn't smile, he noted. But her eyes softened, and she almost looked like she might cry.

"I'll stay away from strange men with funny masks. How are you?" He could tell it hurt her to be here, with him like this.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry." He saw the relief in her eyes and reached for her hand. She took and reached down to hug him. She was sitting on the bed with her head in his neck, and was shocked when he felt the wetness of a tear. She wiped her eyes while hugging him, refusing to let Foley know she was crying.

"Well I have to get back to work, but I can stop by on the way home and bring something. It's the day of the month where I give some desserts to the orphanage. I'm sure they wouldn't mind losing one treat."

"I'd love that." She said goodbye to Gordon, and John who she had just noticed was there. And gave Foley a curt nod as she went back to work.

* * *

"I don't see how you can think she's okay. She's obviously not, did you hear how rude she was? I could have her for assault." Gordon rolled his eyes at that.

"On what grounds, you were the one who grabbed her." Gordon was a little surprised to hear the edge in John's voice as he defended Evan.

"All I'm saying is that since the Joker had her, she's different. I think we should order a psychiatric exam to make sure she is really okay."

"That is enough Peter. She was young, and scared and the Joker took advantage of her. She did what she had to in order to survive. But she is still in survival mode, and she needs time. And she needs someone to understand. Because from what I've seen of her and brother's relationship, he doesn't. You should be ashamed of yourself Peter. Can't you see she's broken?" He watched as Peter looked down ashamed.

"Go home to your wife Peter, I need to rest."

After Peter left Gordon looked at John Blake. He was young, smart, willing to do what it took to get the job done, and he had ambition. That was why he promoted him to detective, because he wouldn't stop until he had answers.

"How long have you known Evan." He smiled when he saw the kid blush.

"I met her when I was fifteen, and have seen her around every now and then. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her. Peter had no right to question what's happened to her. You care about her. I think there will be a time where she is going to need you, and I want to know that you'll be there for her."

"Of course. Why are you concerned? No, I mean." He watched as John tried to rectify the mistake of talking too brazingly to his superior and smiled.

"She's trying. God is she trying. She just can't seem to come back. There are some times when I look at her and it's like she's back with him. I've been trying to get her back, but she's just... gone."

John understood what he was talking about. It was like the piece of her that made her, her was missing.

"You should have seen it. When that truck flipped over, I had no idea she was in it. And then the Joker fell out and she was on top of him. He was almost gentle with her." John saw that there were tears in Commissioner Gordon's eyes, and started feeling uncomfortable. He had wanted to know what happened, but he didn't think Evan wanted him to, or else she'd tell him.

"Do you wanna know what she said to me? When I went to where she was laying. She was bleeding. Her head was. I don't think she knew what was going on. But she looked up at me, with those big green eyes and she said 'can I be scared now?'" John felt his own eyes begin to water. He couldn't imagine what she had been through.

"I need to know that if she needs anything, that you'd be there."

* * *

She had just finished work for the afternoon and dropped off some sweets at the orphanage her brother founded. After going to see Gordon, she started yearning to see her brother. She missed when she'd sit in his lap and he'd read her a story adding funny voices. Alfred let her in with a big hug. She hadn't fully realized how much she had missed him.

"He's upstairs in the den. He'll be glad to see you."

She had just reached the door when she ran straight into John's chest. She felt his arms on her waist, and her heart jumped to her throat.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. They smiled at each other shyly.

"I'll see you later." She noticed that he didn't say it as a question, but as a statement.

"Hey Evan, what are you doing here?" Bruce said as he hugged her. After what that Blake kid just told him, he was surprised to see that he was interested in his sister.

"What was John here about?"

"So you two are on a first name basis?" He smiled when he saw his sister blush.

"I've known him for a while, and you didn't answer my question." He almost laughed when he saw her try to look stern. But he never thought she'd be interested in anyone, so he didn't.

"He came to tell me that Gotham needs Batman."


	11. A Million Tears

"How did you figure it out?"

"I recognized his eyes." She wasn't surprised he had figured it out.

"I've been waiting for someone to guess it was my brother, I'm surprised Gordon hasn't gotten it yet." Gordon had spent the most time around Batman, and met Bruce a few times. She thought he must've figured it out by now.

"He's been different the last few days. There's a life in him that I haven't seen in a long time. Did you see the paper, he went to a party. I can't remember the last time I heard that." She couldn't help smiling, it was great to know she was getting her brother back. He loved her smile. He could tell she was happy, but he couldn't see it in her eyes. They had been spending a few afternoons, and evenings in her bakery talking.

"Well I'll let you get back to work, I have a few things to check out." He almost didn't want to leave, he enjoyed her company.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything. I can be very helpful." He had no doubt about that.

"Hello John" Bruce said as he entered his sister's bakery. There was something about this kid that he liked. He knew his sister liked it too. He almost laughed when he saw Blake turn red, and smiled at his sister. Bruce sat down in John's empty seat and saw his sister's questioning stare.

"We need to talk about something. Can you take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"You're gonna go back out again? You think you're really ready?"

"I think I am. If anything I've heard about this Bane is true, he needs to be stopped." He waited to see his sister's reaction, and hoped it was a good one.

"What do you need me to do."

* * *

John couldn't believe it. Batman was out again, and everyone thought he was involved with Bane. And Peter Foley decided he would rather catch the Batman than the actual perpetrators. What an idiot. Couldn't anyone see that Batman had been the only thing standing between Gotham and psychotic killers? But no, ever since Harvey Dent everyone believed Batman was evil. He had tried to ask Evan about it, but she changed the subject. He knew her well enough now not to push on the topics she avoided.

So there he was, chasing his hero as if he had done something wrong. Even from his police car, he could see that Batman was helping. But sometimes people were blind to what was in front of them. Which was why it had taken him so long to notice the person in a helmet riding a motorcycle beside him. He was about to point them out to Foley until he saw the person take out a gun. He was in awe as this person made a near perfect shot at one of the criminal's bike and hit the tire. The person sped up and grabbed a hostage and deposited them on the sidewalk and caught back up. This mysterious person took out and saved three more hostages, before he and the other officers caught up to Batman. He noticed that the biker stopped with them and waited to see if they caught him.

He hoped Batman had a plan to get himself out of this. And watched with child like glee as he saw some kind of plane emerge from the dead end they had trapped Batman in. None of the officers were expecting Batman to have a ride like that, which was why he got away. At that point, John wasn't surprised when he spotted a woman with dark hair, and forest green eyes smirk at him from atop her motorcycle.

"I just don't think you're ready." She could tell her brother was getting angrier as she and Alfred were trying to talk him out of going after Bane.

"Have you seen him, he's huge and has a military background. You need to think this through before something bad happens. I know you're upset because he bankrupted you, but please at least think about this."

"I have thought about it, and I thought you'd support me. Good to know I was wrong."

"Come on Bruce, I will not support anything you do if it means your life, and I think this does. Leave it to the cops this time. You've been doing it for eight years and Gotham is okay. Better than okay." She wanted him to get it. She needed him to, because she didn't think she could stand losing him.

"I was grieving, Evan. And sometimes I think you were too. You don't get to talk to me about what I can do. God Evan, he was insane. You wouldn't make a statement, you wouldn't get out of bed. Sometimes you woke up screaming his name. And when you realized he wasn't here you'd cry. What the hell is wrong with you." He screamed the last part at her. He was breathing hard, and ready to yell at her again. Then all of his anger was sucked out of him when he saw her face. She was pale, and he could see so many tears ready to spill from her eyes. He reached for her, and almost cried himself when he saw her flinch away from him. Tears fell from her eyes, and she left.

She had gotten home and showered. She was getting ready for bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked at her face in the mirror and saw her bloodshot eyes. She opened the door almost expecting her brother and was surprised to see Alfred.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She thought he was going to tell her her brother was dead, or something else along those lines. But she never would have expected this.

"I'm leaving." She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and tried to force them down.

"Why" she could barely get that one word out.

"Your brother and I feel that it would best." He wanted to reach out to her, and hold her as he'd done when she was a child. But he knew not to anymore.

"When" he could tell she was losing it, and knew she wouldn't want anyone near her when that happened.

"Tonight." He felt the beginning of his own tears and knew he could stay no longer.

"I'll call you with my information when I get settled, that way we can keep in contact." It broke his heart to turn away from her then, without holding her first. But he had seen her strike her brother too many times to make that mistake.

She locked the door after he left and went to bed. And for the first time in a couple of years, she cried herself to sleep. With the weight of her world crumbling on top of her.


	12. Interrogations

She had been calling her brother for days. She wanted to believe that he was angry with her, ignoring her. But she knew he wasn't. Her fears were confirmed when she went to his house and found no one. She used her key to check inside. She looked all over the house, including the bat cave and felt her heart drop when she never found him. She got in her car and was about to pull away when she saw someone pull up. She felt a spark of hope when she saw it was John, but the spark died when he rang the doorbell. He didn't know where her brother was either.

"He isn't there" she didn't know what else to say so she waited for him to speak.

"Do you know where he is?" She had come to lean against his car and was watching him, as he was watching her.

"No." She would not cry. She kept repeating that to herself as thoughts of her brother's fate paraded through her mind.

"Do know where he last went." He said it softly. He could see she was upset, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. But the caged look in her eyes kept him from reaching for her.

"He went after Bane. I tried to tell him not to, that he could get hurt" he saw the tears well in her eyes, and silently watched as she willed them away.

"He followed a woman who knew where Bane was. Her name is Selina Kyle." She suddenly knew what happened. She had deceived her brother, and led him to Bane, where he was waiting to tear her brother apart.

She looked at him with her deep green eyes, and he saw so much sadness in them he couldn't resist reaching for her. He took a step closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her stiffen and he held her tighter. She weakly tried to push him away, but he just tightened his arms around her. She leaned into him, and he loosened his grip on her almost smiling when she didn't step away from him. She looked up at him, he could have kissed her their faces were so close.

"You need to find her, she'll know where he is. I can help, if you need me." He saw the determination in her eyes, and marveled at her strength.

"I'll call you if I find anything. I'll get Commissioner Gordon's approval, but I will let you know." He was almost surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. And then she was gone.

She went to work, but her heart wasn't in it. She tried to focus but couldn't. She couldn't stop worrying, and decided she'd let one of the other girls close. She was half way home when she got a call from John. He'd found Selina. He was going to professionally question her, and then he'd let her talk to the woman. She was being held at the airport, and Evan was on her way.

* * *

Selina couldn't believe she'd been caught. She'd been so close, but now this stupid rookie detective was questioning her.

"Did they kill him."

"I'm not sure. " She wished she could tell him where Bruce Wayne was, she hadn't realized how good of a man he was. She was surprised to find herself sorry about what she'd done. She almost couldn't believe it. He was one of the few rare people who deserved a good life, and she'd taken it from him.

"I have someone who'd like to talk to you, off the records. Whatever you say can't be used against you."

"Is this even allowed?"

"I'm making an exception." She was curious now. And then Evangeline Wayne walked through the door. She really was beautiful. Especially now, in her pain. Selina didn't know how she was supposed to tell her that her brother was dead. Or that it was her fault. She couldn't imagine that this young woman would be too understanding. She expected Evangeline to look at her with such hatred that she was shocked when all she saw was pain. Her eyes were so similar to Bruce's, Batman's. How had she missed it.

* * *

He didn't know what Evan would do, he just hoped this woman wouldn't provoke her.

"Did you know who my brother was, was this all a plan?" He could hear the tears in her voice and fought the urge to hold her again. He watched as Ms. Kyle went to say no

"would it have made a difference if you'd known?"

"I can't say for sure."

He could see Evan was getting more upset, she was standing beside him. He reached for her hand, but she shook him off.

"Do you know where he is?"

Selina knew why he'd made an exception for Evangeline, he liked her. It was obvious. She could see how visibly broken Evangeline was as she started raising her voice.

"I don't know."

"Is he dead?" John saw the anger, and fear in her eyes. He knew that no answer would calm her down. He stood up and tried to reach for her but she moved away. He looked Selina Kyle in the eye and tried to tell her not to answer.

She watched as the detective tried to grab Evangeline, but she kept moving away. The girl deserved an answer, even if it didn't help. She watched him try to tell her not to answer, but it was too late.

"I'm not sure you should hear this. Evangeline"  
"IS HE DEAD?" No one moved after she screamed.

"I don't know." Selina whispered.

She watched as tears began to fall from Evangeline's eyes.

"You have no idea what you've taken from me." Selina realized then that this was a girl who looked privileged, but in reality had very little. Selina only hoped that whatever was going to happen, Evangeline would be okay. She watched as Evangeline ran out of the room.

The detective opened the door and she saw a police officer outside of it.

"Take her to Blackgate" he said as he ran after Evangeline.

* * *

He finally caught up to Evan. She was standing beside her car waiting for him.

"What now?"

"No, Evan you don't have to be apart of this"

"Where is he?" He wanted so much to answer that for her.

"Until one of us can answer that, I am apart of this. So do you want my help or not?"


	13. Flashes of Memories

They had spent every meal, and evenings after work going over what they had. Which didn't amount to anything substantial. They knew that Bane had been in the military, they barely knew who he was involved with. Except that the person was dead, so they couldn't question him. So basically they had nothing, and they both knew it. John had agreed that Evan could help, but when it came to the suspects and questions she wasn't allowed to be present. John had almost heaved a sigh of relief when she had agreed. He thought she'd demand access to the suspects, but she was used to being Batman's shadow when it came to criminals.

They were following a lead on an area where one part of John Daggett's construction company was stationed. Evan wasn't at all surprised that Daggett had hired someone to bankrupt her brother, he was a conceited ass. However, the person he hired turned out to be Bane, and Bane had killed him. Evan didn't understand why John was stopping the car, she could only see two construction guys in the middle of a conversation.

"Stay in the car" was all he said before he jumped out and stalked towards the two guys. She the saw that the encounter was turning hostile and started looking for some kind of weapon should it be necessary. She was irritated when she found nothing. She couldn't believe how careless she'd let herself become. Usually she had something to defend herself with, but all she had now was pepper spray. And it may be effective, but it wasn't that effective.

She grabbed the can when she saw one of the guys grab John and the other start hitting him. She had just gotten out of the car when she heard two gunshots. She watched as both men fell to the ground dead.

John had sort of collapsed, staring at what he had done. He threw the gun away from him, disgusted with himself. He barely heard Evan talking to him, his ears were ringing from the shots.

She knew he was having a slight melt down. He wouldn't answer her when she asked if he was alright, he didn't even registrar that she was there. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed one of her wrists and jerked his head up to look at her. She barely recognized him as he stared at her with glazed eyes. She had never seen him so angry.

"John" she whispered. She saw recognition in his eyes as he settled gathered his bearings. She pulled him closer with the arm he didn't have a hold of, and rested on her knees as he laid his head on her chest. They sat like that for a few minutes, but she knew she had to go. So did he.

"I have to call it in." He said as he stood up, pulling her up after him.

"I know, I'll walk home. Call me when you're done." She asked him if he was alright, and left after he answered yes.

* * *

They talked mostly on the phone for the next two days, they were both extremely busy. The police force was setting a sort of trap for Bane. She wasn't really sure, she didn't fully understand what he had been talking about. Her bakery was catering to the after party of the football game that was happening that evening. She had worked out with her staff that she would work overtime on making the desserts and would show up at the party more towards the end of it. She was surprised at how efficiently her plans had gone, they had finished everything and set up the tables for the party with a few hours to spare.

John called her asking if he could run a possible idea by her. He said he'd pick her up from her place and drive her to party.

"So all of the police officers are going underground to kind of scope things out?" She really did not understand police talk, and it was blatantly obvious.

"Something like that yeah." He said with a laugh. "Let me guess, your brother had the job of understanding police codes and conducts." He laughed at the look she gave him.

"Yes, and it's not funny." She said as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey I could have you arrested for assaulting an officer." It felt good to hear her laugh. It was warm, and it made him smile.

"Yeah right John, like you have the balls to go against me when we both know I could take you in a fight."

"Hey, your brother's Batman I think you have an unfair advantage over me there." He tried not to smile when he heard her giggle.

"John" he laughed when she yelled his name. He had grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to his chest, trapping her so she couldn't move. He smiled when she realized her struggles were in vain and she mock glared at him.

"Unfair advantage my ass." They both laughed at that.

Once they had stopped laughing they were left staring at each other. She hadn't realized how close they were, and neither had he. They could faintly hear a buzzing from the police radio in his car. He brushed some of her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. She placed her hand on his and moved her face closer. He responded by lower his face to hers and gently brushed her lips with his. Then they felt the ground begin to shake. Foley was calling him on his radio saying that something had gone wrong. They moved away from each other as they tried to listen. Then they felt the ground begin to shake.

He didn't know why it had crossed his mind, but he had to get to Gordon. He ordered Evan to put her seat belt on as he sped in the direction of the hospital. He gently felt her hands brush over his chest and he glanced over to see what she was doing. He didn't notice that his seat belt was off, and was grateful that she had. He was trying to dodge sudden explosions from the ground, where a detonator had gone off underneath. His mind was on three different things; driving the car, getting to Gordon, and keeping her safe. And then they were in the air.

She put her seat belt on after he had told her too. She noticed he wasn't wearing his and reached over to put it on. She sat back after he thanked her and looked at what was happening around them. She was trying to figure out why there were explosions coming from underground, and then she knew. The police officers. Every single one of them was underground. She tried to stay calm as the car was getting closer to the explosions. She didn't want to make John lose focus. She was vaguely aware of where they were. She sat there watching the explosions trying to figure out where they were going, something to keep her mind busy. Somewhere in her subconscious, she felt like she knew where they were going. And then they were in the air.

John felt the car turn upside down and saw short flashes of his life. He had always wondered if 'your life flashing before your eyes' actually happened, and now he knew. He saw his life in the orphanage, the trouble he got himself into, him meeting Batman. But the images that kept appearing before him were mostly Evan. He felt a warm body wrap itself around him as the car flipped over, and then over again leaving it right side up. He looked over at Evan and saw that her head was bleeding. He got out of the car and ran over to her side and watched as she fell from the car. Her head was on the ground, and her left hand was curled by her chin. It almost looked as if she was holding something. Then he remembered Gordon telling him about the truck flipping and her falling out of it on the Joker. He knew she was back with him, and he needed to her to get back to _him_.

She saw the explosion under the front wheel on her side, and felt the car flip. She reached for John and wrapped herself around him. She felt her head connect with the windshield, and then she was gone. She had first thought she couldn't move, but now found that she could. She fell from the truck and landed on the Joker. He had an arm around her waist, while his other one picked up her hand and moved her off of him. She laid on the street watching her brother race towards him, begging him to kill the Joker once and for all. She heard someone call her name, and grab her arm.

"Mr. Gordon?" He knew exactly where her mind was and it broke his heart to see her like this. But they had to go.

"No, Evan it's me. Can you move?" He needed to get to Gordon, but he would not leave her. He saw recognition in her eyes when she looked at him.

"We have to get to him." She knew they had to get to Gordon. She went to stand up and watched as John ran to the first car in front them, and demand use of it.

He watched as Evan got in the car, and then they were racing to the hospital.

* * *

"Stay in the car" he ordered as ran for the hospital. He ran to the stairwell with his gun ready. Looking for the men who had come for Commissioner Gordon. He made it to the floor Gordon was when he heard glass break and a gunshot. He ran to the room, gun at the ready just in case. But he hadn't expected what he found. He saw two dead men, Gordon with a gun, and Evan standing by the broken window.

"Well it's about time kid, we need to go. You should have seen her. She bust through the window, and broke this guy's neck with her thighs." He watched in shock as Gordon left laughing. He turned his shocked expression on Evan hoping she had something to say. She blushed and smiled at him shyly.

"Okay, so maybe I do have an unfair advantage."


	14. The Trial

Does any one remember how long the bomb had until it wore down and exploded on its own? If no one does I'm going to say it's three months. I honestly cannot remember. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it feels great to great to get them. Thank you for reading.

* * *

They had just gotten out of the hospital when they heard Bane's announcement that it was open season on the wealthier people in Gotham. Evan didn't know what was worse, that or the threat of a nuclear bomb that would wipe out all of Gotham. Evan couldn't really decide. After hearing that, John had decided they would stay with him. The only problem being that he lived in a one bedroom apartment. Gordon was sleeping on the couch, which left Evan and John with the one bed. He refused to let her sleep on the floor, and she refused to let him to sleep on it either. She had been very tired and was exasperated by that point.

"I really don't think you'd rip my clothes off and force yourself on me. Please just get in the bed and lets go to sleep." He might have kept at it but he saw the exhaustion in her eyes and decided to let her win this one. He had slept on his side turned away from her on the edge of the bed. He felt a little awkward about having her in his bed, and he had no idea how she felt about sleeping with him.

"Why are you so far away? I promise I won't force myself on you while you sleep." He couldn't help but laugh at that, she knew how to put him at ease. He rolled over onto his back and smiled when he felt her scoot herself into his side. He wasn't at all surprised when she fell asleep moments later. Her back was to him and he shifted so he was spooning her; loving the feeling of falling asleep with her in his arms.

John ran to both Gordon and Evan's houses to bring them back clothes and other necessary items. Evan had offered to go with him but Gordon had vehemently refused. He had been right though, the moment the wrong person saw Evan she would have been taken and given a "trial". So she had stayed. John had just returned when they saw Bane on the news. Evan couldn't believe that things could get worse, but there Bane was releasing all of the prisoners at Blackgate revealing what had really happened the night Harvey Dent had died. She saw that John was disgusted with Gordon for having lied like that, but she was shocked when he turned that look at her.

"You knew." She heard the accusation, and almost cringed at how cold his voice was.

"All this time you knew and you did nothing."

"It wasn't my place to go against his wishes."

"But it was your place to let people believe he was a murderer?" She could feel the beginning of tears, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Not now.

"And you sat there and let Gordon just lie like that. Against him. Letting Gordon slander his name and everything he stood for. For what? What kind of person does that?" She barely realized that she was crying now, she was just staring at John in shock.

"What was I supposed to do. He was broken, Gotham needed a hero and he couldn't be it anymore. Gordon did what Batman told him to do. He would have lost everything if he hadn't." She understood why her brother had done it, she knew Harvey. He had been a good man, but he was just as broken as Bruce had been.

"What do you want me to say John?"

"Make me understand, because I can't." Gordon wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about. But he would personally take Blake out if he upset her any further.

"I have Alfred, but he left. I have my brother but I don't know where he is. And then there's Gordon and you. That's it. I don't have anyone else. I can't keep losing people John." He was ashamed at himself. He knew that none of it had been her doing, or that she could be held responsible. He let his anger get the best of him and he'd hurt her. He reached for her but she pushed him away. He saw her wipe her eyes, and watched as she started to harden.

They all jumped when they heard someone bang on the door. Evan was the first to react; she grabbed Gordon and helped him into the bedroom to hide. She heard John open the door, and muffled voices but she couldn't make out any words. Her heart dropped when she heard clear as a bell,

"We know she's here." She knew they'd kill John if they found her and he'd lied. She also knew that he wouldn't just give her up. And that they would search the apartment and find both her and Gordon. Then they would all end up dead.

John wasn't sure exactly what to do, but there was no way he'd let anyone near her. He went to answer that she wasn't here, and watched in horror as she stepped into the room. He knew he was going to lose her, and went to stop one of the guys from getting to her but she told him no. Two men had grabbed her by her arms and escorted her out of his apartment. She looked back at him with wide green eyes, full of fear.

"Don't think of following kid, you can't save her."

Gordon came out of the room and closed the front door after they'd left. She was gone, they'd taken her. He knew no matter what they did they couldn't save her. He tried to get John to talk to him, but the kid was in shock. So was he for that matter. And then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed. Prayed that somehow Evan would be okay.

She was taken into what she thought was city hall, and looked at all of the people who had come to watch the trials. They were mostly middle to lower class and she found that she knew the majority of them, and watched as some couldn't meet her eyes. She was seated in a chair in the middle of the room facing Johnathan Crane, waiting for her verdict. He seemed to be studying some papers, she didn't know if he actually was or if he was prolonging her agony. She couldn't deny he was handsome. His face was sharp, his appearance almost shark-like. Or maybe that was just his eyes. She was surprised when he finally looked at her and saw that he appeared to be confused.

"Evangeline Wayne. What a surprise." He smiled at her, but he still looked confused.

"This is the part where I let you choose death or exile, but I honestly don't know why you're here. Is there anyone who can tell me why she is on trial?" He looked around and waited, but no one answered. She felt like a child under his gaze, remembering the horrible things he'd made her see.

"No, no one can. Well I'd say it's because you're a Wayne but I think your brother's broke. Am I right?" A few people mumbled yes, and he went back to looking at his papers. She could tell that she was fidgeting. She had her hands in her lap and was running her thumb nail painfully against the fingers of her other hand. She didn't know if she had ever been so scared.

"It says here that you own a bakery. Unfortunately I have yet to try anything of yours but I bet it's all delicious. Other than what your last name entitles I'd say you're more of a middle class citizen, but I bet you have a lot of money in the bank. Huh, not as much as some. I'll give you credit, you turned out great kid. You're so different from when I last saw you. But I guess that had something to do with the Joker didn't it?" They both watched as many of the people surrounding the room started to look ashamed, as if her fate was because of them. Except that it was.

"Since you're here I will make you choose anyways. But first I have a question. Why didn't he kill you?" She knew everyone in the room was paying her their undivided attention. Even the man in a mask hiding in the shadows, no one had paid attention to.

"I don't think I can answer that. It seems that he'd know better than I would." She didn't want to answer.

"Come on, Evangeline. You must have some idea." He let her sit there in silence for a few minutes while she thought about it. She really was exquisitely beautiful, even he couldn't deny that. Her screams had been different, almost sweeter. He had cherished every one he'd gotten out of her. He waited as she looked up at him, an answer shining in her eyes.

"He was trying to prove that people weren't what they seemed. That they were really as ugly and horrible as him." She was trying to keep her voice from shaking, but she felt as if her whole body was. It was the first time she had ever thought about it. She had locked him away for so long, it was physically painful to remember him.

"But he finally found someone who deserved to live, and he saw that he was destroying me." She knew if she said anymore that she'd cry.

"Good answer. Alright, so, death or exile?"

"Excuse me, can I ask for something?" Evan watched as a man she had served at Sal Maroni's restaurant for a couple of years and in her bakery since it had opened stepped beside her chair. He was a kind man, and she knew he had very little. He had lost his wife a few years ago, and they had had no children. She looked to Scarecrow and saw him staring intently at this man.

"I suppose so, but make it quick."

"Can I ask that I" he broke off, and she could see that he was trying not to cry.

"That I take her place." She gasped in absolute shock as she gazed up at this man. She was about to refuse when she heard another person say excuse me. It was Mrs. Potter, her neighbor of five years. She always brought her home something from her bakery, and Mrs. Potter usually offered her tea and they'd sit and talk. Mrs. Potter was in her late forties, and also offered to take her place. Eight more people stepped up offering their lives for hers. Ten people in all were willing to sacrifice themselves for her.

"I can honestly say that this is a first. Because of Ms. Wayne's record I will allow this. But only if no one objects." He looked around the room and found no one willing to. He looked at Evan and smiled. She had tears in her eyes as she gazed helplessly up at him and opened her mouth to object but Kevin Young, the man she had waitressed to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. She felt tears run down her cheeks as the Scarecrow slammed his gravel down finalizing their decision. He bid her farewell, and she ran from the building.

She threw open the door to John's apartment and slammed it again, leaning against it. She was breathing hard, and she couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe that she was here, that she was okay. But then he saw her tears. He stared at her in absolute shock waiting for her to say something. She looked at him and tried to say something, but she was having trouble getting it out.

"I need my brother, because I need someone who's gonna get it. I need someone who gets it, and I want my brother. But I don't know where he is." She sounded so young, so scared. He felt his eyes begin to water as he watched her shaking with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"So I need that person to be you. And I know that it is a lot to ask, and I am sorry that I'm asking. But I need you to" she was having trouble getting words to come out of her mouth again. She just stared at him, crying.

"I need you" was all she said before he'd gathered her in his arms. He held her tight against him as she cried. He lowered his head to rest on hers, and felt his own tears slip silently in to her hair. Thankful she was okay. And vowing this time he'd never let her go.


	15. Awakened Desires

I want to thank M. for their review. It gave me the idea to do this chapter. So this is for the people wondering where the Joker is in the Dark Knight Rises. I looked it up and it said that he was in Arkham Asylum. Which is outside of Gotham city. I decided to stay closer to the movies, and he wasn't in The Dark Knight Rises. But I really wanted to show how Evan would react to seeing him again, so I did. And I hope you all enjoy reading.

Oh and thank you to the two people who have told me the bomb's time frame was 5 months.

* * *

She was sitting in the middle of the crowded room waiting to hear her verdict. She looked up at Scarecrow and fell to the floor when she heard the explosion. She sat up and saw that the Scarecrow, among some of the civilians were dead. Then she watched in horror when she heard the sounds of machine guns as every single person in the room dropped dead. She was sitting beside her chair looking around, trying to find who had done this. She heard movement behind her and whipped around,expecting to see the barrel of a gun. Her eyes widen in shock, and she froze at the sight she was met with.

"Hello Princess." She thawed when she heard him giggle. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was facing him, pressing against his chest. She was looking at his make up covered face for the first time in eight years. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed him.  
"I knew you were beautiful, but you've just grown so lovely. Your eyes are different, your colder." She let his giggle wash over her completely, and laid her head on his chest. He sounded different, not quite as crazy. But she didn't care enough to figure it out. She felt him stroking the arm he'd been holding, he grabbed it again and they were moving. They climbed out of the hole the explosion caused and they were on the streets. He still had a hold of her arm when he turned around, and gunned down all the men who'd helped with her escape. They climbed into the nearest car and sped off.

They arrived at her small house a few minutes later. She didn't know how he could have known where she lived. But her mind went blank when she saw the look in his eyes. They were dark and dangerous, so similar to how they looked when she'd kissed him. She sat in the passenger seat and just stared at him, taking everything in so she wouldn't forget it.

"It isn't nice to stare Evangeline." She smiled when she heard her full name, loving how it rolled off of his tongue. He must have seen something in her eyes because she felt him brush her hair behind her ears. He cupped the back of her head and drew her forward. He ran his hand down her back and wrapped it around her waist. Then she was pulled from his side of the car and she was pressed against him again. She was staring into to dark eyes waiting for him to make the first move. She felt confused when she saw the anger in his eyes as he stalked into her home.

She found him in the living room glancing at the decor she'd put in her home. She didn't know what he would do, or what his anger meant. But she wasn't afraid of him, he'd never truly hurt her. He turned to her and backed her up against the wall. He wasn't touching her but she could feel his heat on her body. He had his head bent down to look her eye, he was almost daring her to do something. So she did.

She stepped closer to him, fully pressing herself against him and she reached her arms up and wound her fingers through his hair and pulled it. He growled and tore her wrists away from his hair and threw her against the wall. He was on her within the second. He pressed himself against her, and had one hand pulling her hair tilting her head up. She barely tasted his lipstick as their mouths moved together. His tongue was wet and she almost moaned as he ravished her mouth with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He ran his hands down her body and gripped her thighs. She did moan then, and she smiled against his lips as he giggled against hers.

She only realized he'd taken her clothes off when he pushed her down onto the cold floor. He was on top of her as he'd been eight years ago. Only this time she had taken his pants off. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders pressing her to him, and she was gripping his jacket as he entered her. They both moaned into each other's mouths as he began thrusting into her. She had one hand in his hair as the other held the collar of his jacket in her fist. He had one arm around her waist pulling her to his chest, and his other hand was gripping her hip as he began thrusting harder.

She didn't know how long they lasted, only that she enjoyed every second of it. As they both got closer to their release, it started getting violent. He was pounding into her as hard and deep as he could, and she had her hands under his shirt raking her nails down his back drawing blood. She arched into him as she came, and he pushed her to the ground and held her hips as he thrusted as hard as he could into her when he came. He settled on top of her with his head resting on her chest breathing deep. She wiped her mouth and giggled as she saw it was painted red. He jerked his head up at the sound of her giggle. She knew that it didn't sound sane, and she couldn't tell if she was either. He looked at her and she was surprised to see that he looked sad.

"We have to go." Was all he said before he pulled them both up. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and put her clothes back on. When she came out he was fully dressed.

"Ready to go Princess?" They had just walked out of the front door when she John across the street. She looked confused, and startled as he walked towards her. She tried to tell him to leave, that he shouldn't be here but he kept coming closer.

"You know him? Oh. I can see it in your eyes Princess. He's the reason you forgot about me." The Joker was looking at her with such a deadly glare, she found that she was finally scared of him.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that, aren't I?" He giggled as he pulled a gun from in his jacket. She knew that it hadn't been there before, but she couldn't focus on that too long because he aimed it at John. When John saw the gun he finally stopped, but she knew it was too late. She felt something cold in her hands and screamed as she pulled the trigger.

And that was when she woke up. She was sweating, and breathing hard. She felt the tears but didn't care. She shot him. She killed the Joker to save John. She was sitting up in the bed trying to figure out what that meant when she felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked over to see that she woke him up.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream." He shook his head and pulled her to him. She laid back down, curled up against John's warm body. Her breathing calmed as the sense of security washed over her. She had never felt so safe, as she had in his arms.


	16. The Beauty of Sanity

It had been an interesting few months, to say in the least. Evan was surprised at how natural it seemed to live and sleep with John. She thought they would have gotten sick of each other after spending every day together. But surprisingly they had only grown closer. She was trying to stay on the positive side of things, but that just seemed impossible. Her brother was still missing, and the bomb only had a few days before it would detonate itself. No matter what way she looked at it, there really wasn't an obvious positive side. She'd started thinking that it was John, but the bomb would kill them both so that wasn't it.

She was thinking this as she walked to the nearest grocery store. She'd been aloud out of the house freely since her trial. She was getting food to make dinner because it had become extremely obvious neither John nor Gordon knew how to cook. She was happy for the task, it kept her mind busy. John was going to see a woman named Miranda Tate. She worked with her brother on using fusion power, which was turned into the bomb that was threatening Gotham. John was seeing if she or Lucius could come up with a way to shut it down.

She and John arrived at his apartment at the same time. He remembered the night after her trial. He had felt her writhing beside him and woke as she shot awake. He didn't know what else to do but hold her. He felt her relax against him as he fell back asleep. The next day she asked if he wanted her to go back to her house. He refused, he said he felt better knowing he was there to keep her safe. And that was true, but really he just wanted her to stay with him. Nothing had gotten romantic, yet. He could feel the beginning of something though.

She could too. She felt it when he completely refused to let her leave. It warmed her to know that he didn't want to let her go. She needed that. She needed him. And she knew it wasn't because of her brother, and that she was used to having him to go to. Or that she was scared because of Bane, and what he was doing. She felt like John was holding a piece of her. She thought she had finally figured out what her dream meant. She lost herself with the Joker. He'd taken a part of her that was woven tightly around her sanity. Because she had locked it away, she allowed herself to completely lose her identity. But seeing John, and being around him reminded her of when they first met. When she had been herself. She felt as though she had kept a part of her sanity in that memory, with the boy who had held her hand so she wouldn't be scared even though he was. She felt as though she was finally healing.

John didn't have good news. There really was nothing they could do to stop the bomb. They were both lying in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about each other. John wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how. She didn't seem so broken anymore, and he knew that was partly because of him; she'd told him so. He knew that he'd been missing something. It had something to do with his ability to be happy. He'd never really been able to enjoy life, he hadn't really cared. But she had changed him. One minute they'd be walking down the street in silence, and the next she'd be pointing out a shape in the clouds, or a flower that had yet to be consumed by winter. She truly marveled at the beauty of life, even if hers hadn't been a good one. Compared to the hand she'd been dealt he didn't have much to complain about. She was making him see that life had it's beautiful moments, and he needed to cherish them when he could. She was one of the beautiful things in life, and here she was laying beside him. He rolled over to face her, and he knew that he loved her.

Evan wanted to tell John how much he'd done for her. And how grateful she was for it. He had been a light in the immense darkness that was her life. He'd taken her out of the shadows and brought her back. Something no one else had been able to do, not even her brother. He'd changed her, and she'd changed him too. She couldn't imagine ever feeling like this towards another person. She didn't know if she could: because she was giving all of her feelings to John, or because their time was so short. She loved him. Not because of what he'd done for her, but because she didn't think she could love anyone else. She rolled over to face him and snuggled up closer. She laid her forehead on his with their noses touching. He pushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. Tomorrow was their last day. The bomb would go off the day after and everything would end. That was thought that crossed both of their minds as they shifted their faces closer. He captured her lips without hesitation, he had wanted to do this for years. It was slow at first, almost shy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her face with the other hand. She wrapped her arms around his back beneath his shirt rubbing circles with her fingers. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willing gave it. Their kiss intensified into white hot sparks as their tongues met. His hands moved down her body to her hips as hers moved up his body to his face and in his hair. They kissed one another for what felt like hours. When they finally stopped they rested their foreheads together again. There were no words that could have been said for how they were feeling. As they fell asleep in each other's arms they both knew the other loved them.


	17. For The Last Time

It was their last day, tomorrow Gotham would be destroyed. Evan couldn't say she was scared, or that she was anticipating it. She was just numb. John could see her apathy and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before he left. He'd tried to tell her what they were doing but she hadn't really been paying attention. But she knew he was going to see Miranda and Lucius again. And she thought that Gordon was going too, but she just couldn't care anymore. Five months, that whole time and she still never found her brother. She stopped believing she would. If he were still alive he'd come back here to try and save Gotham, it was for that reason she wanted him to be dead. Alfred had expected Gotham would be the end of Bruce, Evan even knew that if her brother came back that it would be.

She turned around startled as John burst through the door. She'd spent the entire day staring out of the window, she felt as if only an hour had passed.

"I'm getting them out. I need to know if you'll help me."

"Get who out? No, John it's too risky."

"I can't just leave them there, maybe they could help get people out of here."  
"They will find you and I'm not sure you'd get a trial."  
"So then you won't help me." How could she possibly say no. If she said no then he'd do it anyways and die. If she said yes then they'd both die.

"What do you need me to do." She almost regretted agreeing to it, but then he smiled and she found that she could never have said no to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It was warm, almost sweet. And then they left.

"You have got to be kidding me John, every single thing here could have someone hiding behind it. There's no way I can cover you."

"Well then just stand here and support me."

"Trust me if I didn't support you, I wouldn't be here." Evan looked around, there were barely any lights so seeing was nearly impossible. She had tried talking him out of it on the way over, but his mind was made up. There were pillars, and support beams, and just crap that people could be hiding behind. John saw how impossible it would be to see anyone approach before it was too late.

"Why don't you go stand back there and keep watch, you should be able to see more and yell if you do."

"So you want me to go in the dark alley looking thing where I can't see, so I can see people. Right, that sounds like a great idea." But she went anyway. It was the best option besides them standing side by side making targets.

She had just turned around from where she was standing when she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her to keep her immobile.

"You even think of making a sound and I'll kill him." The man holding her walked closer to where John was. He was helping a police officer out when she heard the gunshot. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the officer drop dead. And then she felt guilty about thinking that, but it was him or John and she knew who she'd choose. She saw John looking around for whoever had the gun, and watched as his eyes landed on her. She wanted to tell him that the man was behind him, but she heeded her captor's warning. She watched as the guy hit John, and threw him down on the rocks that were covering the tunnel the officer's were stuck in.

The man holding her removed his hand but kept a firm grip on her. She watched as the man aimed a gun at John's head. She felt the tears streaming down her face, and knew that not one of them had anything to do with her fate. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, tried to get to John, but he just laughed as he held her tighter. She then saw something move in the shadows. She watched as Batman knocked out the guy aiming the gun at John, and felt her heart stop. She felt the man arms start to go slack around her in shock. She took that moment to slam her elbow into his face. As he tried to cover his bleeding nose she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. And while he bent over gasping for air she brought her knee up and nailed him in the face, knocking him out cold.

She ran down over the rocks, and stopped in front of her brother. She stared up at him in shock, trying to think of something to say and finding nothing. She felt him wipe the tears from her face and she wrapped her arms around her him. Something she never thought she'd be able to do again.

"I'm sorry, I never meant what I said." She found herself crying all over again.

"I know you didn't." He was okay, her brother was okay and here she was hugging him. And then reality settled around her.

"You're going to try and stop him again. Stop everything." She knew she would lose him, that this would be the last time she'd see him again. He smiled at her, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He knew this was their last moment together as well.

"I want you to take as many people to the bridge and get them out of here." He said to John.

"And I want you to take her with you." She had let him go and took a step back. She felt John's hand around her waist and leaned into the comfort he was offering her.

Bruce had wondered what the last few months had done to them. He thought that his sister would have been killed for being a Wayne. But then he learned that people had sacrificed themselves for her. It was for people like them that he was back trying to save Gotham. He watched as Evan leaned against John, and he saw the way John held her. He only hoped they would be able to get out of here, and continue a life together should he fail.

"What about you?" John knew she was upset, but he also knew that she would be okay. He didn't know what Batman was going to do, he only hoped it worked.

"You've given me an army. Take her home and get as much rest as you can. Get going first thing in the morning." Bruce stepped towards Evan and he kissed her forehead.  
"I love you" he said. She touched part of his face, the only part of him that was uncovered. He knew that if she said anything in this moment she'd cry. So he turned and left.

They arrived at his apartment and she went to take a shower. She spent most of her time sitting in the shower with her legs curled up and her head resting on her knees. She had sat like that for an hour before John came into the bathroom. She saw that he'd gotten ready for bed; he was only wearing his boxers. He turned the water off and helped her out of the shower. He had his hands on her lower back, and he stared into her eyes. She almost smiled at the fact that he didn't look down at her. He brought her closer until their faces were only centimeters apart. She looked into his warm, dark eyes and it hit her.

"I almost lost you." She felt as if the air burst from her lungs and her heart had dropped to the floor. He saw how much that thought scared her, and he could no longer resist the lure of her naked body. He wrapped her tighter in his arms and kissed her. She brought her hands up to his chest and pressed her nails into his skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he picked her up. He brought her to his bed and settled between her legs. He ran his hands down the length of her body, and marveled at her breasts.

She could feel him against her, and moaned as his hand found her breast. She slipped her hands under the elastic in his boxers and pulled them down. He lifted himself up a little as he kicked them off. He was hovering over her looking at her. Not at her body, but at her eyes. She dug her nails into his back when he entered her. He kissed her softly as he set a slow pace. He lowered his chest until he was holding her against the bed, with one hand in her hair and the other holding her hip. She wrapped her legs around him, and arched into him as he penetrated deeper. He kept his pace slow, almost teasing her. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck, over the swell of her breast and captured a nipple. She dragged her nails lightly over his back as she felt the spasms of her first orgasm.

He brought his face up to hers again and kissed her. He placed both of his hands behind her knees and drew them up. She lifted the upper half of her body to his and kissed him, hard. She kept her legs where they were as he braced himself against the bed with one hand. He picked his pace up as he thrusted deeper. Their breathing was ragged as they both began to reach their climax. She laid her head on the pillow and brought him with her. He grabbed her legs again and spread them wider. They both shook as they came. He released her legs but he stayed inside of her. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and he had one beneath her head supporting it and the other around her waist. And that was how they fell asleep, still wrapped around one another with him still inside of her.


	18. The Dark Knightingale Rises

This is it, it's the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, or favorited it. And to everyone who read my story. It really means a lot to me, and I just wanted everyone to know how grateful I am. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

* * *

It was snowing. They woke up and there was snow on the ground and falling through the air. It didn't seem possible that they could die today. Not when it looked so beautiful outside, so peaceful. John smiled and kissed her when she told him that. It amazed him that even when she was staring death in the face she still took in the beauty of life. She felt so light, almost happy with him. It wasn't fair that she was finally okay and now her world was about to end. They hastily put on clothes and got ready to leave. She breathed in his smell after she noticed she'd put on his sweater. He was pulling his shoes on when she came out of the room to put on hers. It warmed him to see her in his clothes. It just seemed so natural, it was so _right_. He stood up and kissed her. They held onto each other as they poured everything into that kiss. Who knew if they'd get to do it again.

They had all of the children from the orphanage and were in a bus on the bridge. It was the only way out of Gotham, and they could see army men guarding it. Evan felt her heart drop when they refused to let them through. John tried to reason with them saying the bomb was going to blow up in less than an hour anyways, but they wouldn't let them through. John looked back at Evan huddled in her jacket, shivering beside the bus. He watched as white snowflakes danced through her dark hair as it blew in the wind. He thought about how great it felt to kiss her, to be inside of her. He needed to give her a chance at life, they needed a chance at a life together.

Ice swam through her veins as she watched John step towards the army general. She heard the man yelling for John to not take a step closer. That they would shoot him if he did. She was at the fence trying to make herself yell to him, to tell him to stop. But she couldn't make a sound as she watched him walk even closer. She screamed his name when she heard the explosion. There was dust in the air from the bridge and she couldn't see that he was okay. She ran to where she'd last seen him and found him on the ground.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." He reassured her as she held him. He could feel her shivering, and he wasn't sure it was just from the cold. The bridge was split in two, there was no way they could get across. He finally let himself come to terms with the fact that they would die. He looked in her eyes and saw that she already had. He was at a loss for what to do now.

"Alright, everyone in the bus we'll be safe in there." He looked at Evan and saw that she knew it wasn't true. As he looked at all of the kids and the woman he loved he felt lost. There wasn't a single thing he could do to save any of them. He was staring at the city with tears in his eyes when he felt her arms around his waist. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They only had minutes left. They spent those last minutes holding each other, thinking of the life they could have had together. There was only a minute left. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I love you." They didn't know who said it first, only that they finally said it. And then they saw a black shape in the sky. Evan watched in absolute horror as she saw her brother flying over Gotham out to sea with the fusion bomb. She felt tears stream down her face as she watched it explode. John didn't feel anything as he watched Batman sacrifice himself, again, for Gotham. He was numb with shock. He looked at Evan and watched her heart break, knowing she'd never see her brother again.

He was alive. Evan felt it in her bones, that her brother was not gone. It was the same feeling she had that convinced her he was alive before. But this time she wouldn't try to find him, she would let him be.

They were alive. John looked at her and saw something in her eyes, but he had no idea what it was. He gave her a small smile which she returned as she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Lets go home." He told her as he led her away.

They had a small funeral for Bruce Wayne. James Gordon, John Blake, Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyworth, and Evangeline Wayne were the only ones who attended. They were the only ones who knew. Everyone but Evan, Alfred, and John had left. John was waiting for her in his car, while she was standing with Alfred. She teared up as she heard Alfred tell her brother's grave that he failed him. She wound her arm through his as they walked to their cars. Alfred stopped and looked down at the beautiful young woman he'd raised.

"You could never have failed him, you loved him. You were there for him and that was what he needed. He loved you too." She kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye as she climbed into John's car and went home.

Her brother's will had been read and she and John were going to receive what Bruce had left them. Her and Bruce had talked about what she'd want if anything should happen to him. She said that she didn't want Wayne Manor, it just held too many memories she couldn't handle. He asked if she thought she needed any money. At that time she was doing well with her bakery, so money wasn't an issue. She thought about it for weeks, trying to think of one thing she'd want. But she came up with nothing. He didn't seem too surprised when she told him that.

"I'd just want you." That was all she could think of. If anything happened to him, all she'd want was her brother back. Which was why she almost felt like crying when she saw the box of things he'd left her. It had a few pictures in it of them, a few newspaper articles he'd kept about her bakery. There was a blanket her mother had made, that Bruce would cuddle her with when she was scared. Her favorite thing was a brown sweater he used to wear all the time around the house. Her brother had left her him, exactly what she had asked for. She put the sweater on and found a letter in the pocket.

Evangeline,

A letter is no way to tell you how much I love you. I want you to know that I am so proud of the woman you have become. My life would have been empty without you in it, and I am so sorry that I am gone. It makes me happy to know that you have John. That kid really loves you, and I know he'll take care of you now that I can't. You will have an amazing life. You're going to exclusively date John, and then you will marry him. And you two are going to have kids and they're going to be the light of your lives. You will grow old still as in love with him as you are now. And you will pass on knowing you lived a wonderful life. That is all I ever wanted for you. And maybe you'll even name one of your kids after me.

Love,

Bruce.

She could feel the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. It made her sad to read it, but he had made her smile with his words. This letter was a part of her brother that she would never have to lose. But something was nagging in the back of her mind. There was something off about it. She was mulling it over when her and John arrived back his apartment.

"You never told me your first name was Robin." He smiled at her and kissed her. He said he was running an errand and would be back later. She had just made it into the apartment when it hit her so hard she almost fell to the floor. Bruce had talked about John in his letter. There was no way he could have written that before any of this had happened. She frantically searched for the letter so she could look at it again. She reread it and found in tiny print at the bottom an address somewhere in Italy. Her brother was alive.

John didn't know what the coordinates meant, or what he was going to find when he got there. Bruce Wayne hadn't really given any specifics, just where to go. He found that he was in the middle of the woods somewhere near Wayne Manor. He found himself facing a waterfall. He didn't think this was what he was supposed to find, there must be something else. He stared at the water and wondered if maybe what Bruce wanted him to have was behind the waterfall. He trudged through it and found himself in a cave. He was amazed at the vastness of it. He walked towards the center and felt the ground move under his feet. He looked down and noticed that he was moving up. He looked around as he rose higher, and smiled. He saw Evan at a computer smiling at him. And he saw that for the first time in years her smile reached her eyes.


	19. A Letter to Readers

I have been thinking about writing a few chapters about when Evan was with the Scarecrow. Showing what he did to her, how they interacted, what he thought of her innocence, and the reasons for how he treated her at the trial.

Also, I was thinking about doing quick pieces of Evan's life with John. They're life together, they're kids, and him being Gotham's protector. But I don't know who he would be. Cause I've looked it up and some people think he'd be the new Batman, but some people think he's Nightwing. I think the latter makes more sense. I would also include correspondence with her and Bruce, and his life with Selina.

Tell me what you guys think of these ideas, and please give suggestions cause I really enjoyed writing Evan's character and I would love to have a reason to continue. Also thank you all again so much for reading, and to those who've reviewed. It has been tremendously appreciated.


	20. Letters 1

I am going to start off by saying I know nothing about Nightwing, only that he was the alternative Batman in the Batman Lego Wii game. And I am making John Nightwing, I think his suit is black with a blue bat on it. Please feel free to tell me what you know about Nightwing, any information is welcome. Also, the letters will be titled letters #1 (etc.), and I'm thinking of doing some past scenes of her and Scarecrow, but I have to watch that movie again. And I am not entirely sure what to call the chapters of her and John's lives, so suggestions are welcome. Thank you all for reading.

* * *

Bruce,

I don't know whether to say I love you or that I'm angry with you. I guess I'll say that I understand. I know why you left, and I am so happy that you're finally done with Batman. Why didn't you take me with you, or at least ask if I wanted to come? I don't know if I would have left but just to have had you ask.

What are you planning on doing now that you've left Gotham? Are you going to settle down now, have a family? I guess John says thank you for the Bat Cave. He plans on continuing your work, and we've talked to Lucius about a different suit. Not a stupid bat. We haven't decided what to call him yet. Gotham's doing okay now that the police force is back. The prisoners Bane released were taken to the nearest prison, I forgot the name, until Blackgate is repaired. The crime rate is still pretty low, but some of the prisoners have alluded authority. Which is why John is taking over.

I miss you, and I don't know how to make that stop. I want to see you again, I want you to hold me and tell me that the world is okay again. I want to see you and know that you're okay, I want the proof. Please write as soon as you can so I know this real.

Love Always,

Evangeline

* * *

My Dearest Evangeline,

I'm okay. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out that the letter was more recent than possible. There is nothing I would have liked more than to have you in my life, but seeing you with John made me realized something. I could never have asked to leave because you would have. You were broken for so long, and I never thought I would ever see you happy again but he helped you. I had always thought that the happy part of you was gone, that the Joker took it from you, but I now I see that it was hiding. That _you_ were hiding, and John brought you back. So I couldn't ask you to leave, he is your happiness and you are his. And I can't take that away from you, no matter how much I wish you were here.

It is good to know that he will be watching over Gotham, I knew there was something about that kid I liked. I don't know what I plan to do now. Selina is with me, she says sorry by the way and that you are one of the strongest people she's ever met. The pearl necklace is from her, she said you understand. I guess we'll explore the world together. I thought you might like that cliché. Maybe we'll settle down maybe not. Maybe she'll steal from me again and I'll end up chasing her around the world. I just want you to know that I'm here, and I love you. I've left my current cell phone number at the bottom of the page, I can't wait to hear your voice again. I miss you too, but know that I am always with you.

Love,

Bruce

P.S. I was not a stupid bat. And I was thinking about names for John and I came up with one you might like; Nightwing.


	21. The Phone Call

"Hello. Hello? Evan, are you there?" He recognized her cell number and waited for her to say something. He felt his own eyes water when he heard her chocked sob, and gave her a moment to collect herself.

She called the number he'd given her and sat in her car in shock as she heard his voice, he was really okay. She felt herself cry and was thankful he didn't say anything until she was done.

"I can't believe I'm really hearing your voice, I wanted it to be true so much and I didn't want to be let down. But oh God, you're really alive." He heard the tears in her laughter, it was a sound of relief one he was glad to hear.

"Evan, I" he couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay, I know why you did it. I know why you left, and I'm okay here. I'm okay with John. How have you been?"

"It's been so freeing to not have to do that anymore. It's good to hear your voice, you sound happy. I haven't heard you sound like this in a long time." It warmed his heart to know that she really was okay.

"Yeah I'm great, we're great I guess."

"So are you and John living together, should I be concerned?" He smiled when he heard her warm laugh.

"No, we're slowing things down just a little. He lives at his apartment, and I'm still at my old house. But we stay with each other enough we should move into together. We're good now, we're comfortable."

"That's good to hear, he's good for you. So what have you two been doing?" He was curious to see how John was getting prepared for the task of protecting Gotham, and what she was doing to help.

"Well John mans the police scanners, because well I can't figure out what they're saying. They should say what's happening instead of using codes, honestly it's just ridiculous." He couldn't help but laugh at that, she never had been very good with police codes.

"I'm still at the bakery, but I'm taking nursing classes now. I guess I'm prepping myself to stitch him up when he comes home. He liked Nightwing by the way, so did Lucius. He said now he has an idea of what to make the suit look like. I'm excited to see it."

"You're excited to see the suit, or you're excited to see him in it?" She laughed, he knew her so well sometimes.

"A little of both I guess. How about you, any plans with Ms. Kyle?"

"Well she just walked in now and we are about to go see a play at the theater."

"Oh my, you are just going to love that."

"Yes I am, all six hours of it. She says hello by the way."

"Tell her I say hi back. And tell her thank you, these pearls suited me better than the ones she had."

"_Your welcome!_" She heard Selina yell.

"Well I just got home and John's inside waiting, so I guess I'll let you go enjoy your six hour play."

"Alright, well you and John have fun, and be careful. Both of you." They sat there in silence, neither one of them wanting to hang up.

"Evan, I'm gonna be here whenever you call."

"I know." He could hear the tears in her voice again and knew that he should let her go before she cried.

"I love you Evan."

"I love you too." There was nothing else to be said, so they hung up.

Evan sat in her car for a few minutes to collect herself. She didn't want John to know she'd been crying, she didn't know what to tell him if he asked. She dabbed the unshed tears with a tissue and got out of the car. She sometimes felt strange coming home to this house, after spending so long in John's apartment. When he wasn't checking police scanners he watched the food network channel, something she jokingly picked on him for. But she had to say he was really becoming quite the cook, as the scent of italian food greeted her when she walked through the door. She saw him by the stove stirring something and she went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tilted her heard up when she felt him turn to her as he greeted her with a kiss. He could tell something was bothering her, but he decided to leave it for now. She'd tell him when she was ready. She'd ask her brother if she could tell John next time they talked, she really wanted to. She didn't like keeping things from him.

"You should learn how to bake." She felt him chuckle.

"Have you thought about it yet? I could use the help, especially from someone who's good with math, and knows how to run a business. Surprisingly there aren't many people that have both qualities." She had been looking for someone to help run the bakery for a few months now. She wanted to work there, and help John, and have some time for herself. And with the nursing classes she was taking she was having trouble finding time to do everything.

"Yeah, I thought about it. Help run a bakery, I can't say that's what I had imagined myself doing when I was kid. But you do make good money, and it's one of the few jobs where my nights are free. It's perfect."

"Are you saying that because you want to work with me, or because you see that I'm frazzled and need the help."

"Both. But it also means I get to spend more time with you. Would we have an office together? I must say the thought of ripping your clothes off and taking you on a desk anytime during the day is a very stimulating idea." She laughed as he started kissing her neck, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up.

"Hmm, that does seems pretty great. When can you start?"

"I can start right now." She smiled against his lips as he kissed her. He walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, both thinking that dinner could wait.


	22. His For the Taking

"Can you believe that? He actually had the audacity to get angry at me, and he was the one who let the guy stab him. He only needed five or six stitches and he was whining like a baby. Why are you laughing?" Bruce couldn't help it, he could just picture his sister stitching John's side and her making fun of him. She'd done it to him enough when Alfred patched him up.

"Did you tell him he was being a baby?"

"Yeah but he was, he can't get angry if I'm just telling him the truth. He should have grown a pair and sucked it up. Would you stop laughing, this isn't funny Bruce." He only laughed harder because she had had trouble finishing that sentence without laughing herself.

"Let me tell you about guys. When we get hurt and are being patched up by our women we expect them to coddle us, and tell us how brave we are."

"That's just stupid, he's been shot at and cut, which I stitched up too. I shouldn't have to hold his hand and feed his pride, that is not part of my job. And what is that noise?" She heard grunting and a small laugh.

"Don't you let him convince you that's what you need to do. Girls are just as tough and brave as guys, they need to feed their own damn pride. Lord knows your brother expects me to feed his often enough. And 'patched up by our women' we are not property." She laughed at what Selina said, seeing the truth in it as well as the problem.

"Look Evan, you love him and he was hurt and he was angry that you didn't care."

"Yeah I know. But it's been almost a year, I can't make a fuss over every injury I'm gonna go crazy."

"Then tell him that." He almost laughed again when he heard her sigh.

"Fine." He did laugh when she grumbled that.

"Alright, well we'll let you go make up with him."

"K, call you later. Oh wait, I've been meaning to ask if I could tell him that you're still alive?"

"I don't know Evan, how do you think he'd take it?"

"He's gonna find out at some point, why wait."

"Fine, but you can't call me angry that he was upset when you told him."

"I can live with that I guess. I'll talk to you later. Love you.

"Love you too baby sis. Bye."

She went to John's apartment and was met with silence.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment, what are we five?" She saw that her brother had been right, he was hurt she didn't care more she could see it in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I made fun of you but see it from my point of view."

"And what view is that, I'm the one out there fighting to keep Gotham safe. To keep you safe."

"I get it, you're out there fighting bad guys you're going to get hurt. You think I like having to fix you? I'm waiting for the time you either come home and I can't save you or you don't come home cause you've died in some alley. This isn't easy for me." She could feel tears well in her eyes, she had never let herself think about losing him. She felt him tilt her chin up to make her look at him and saw that he wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry I called you a baby."

"I'm sorry I acted like one. I don't want you to think about that, you're not going to lose me. I'm gonna do what I can to bring in criminals but I'll make sure I will come home to you first." She smiled at him and kissed him softly, almost regretting choosing to tell him now. But she knew if she didn't then she'd chicken out again.

"I want you to read the letter Bruce left me."

"No, he left that for you I'm not apart it."

"I love you, you are apart of it." He smiled when she'd said she loved him. She sat anxiously trying not to stare at him reading the letter. She saw him smile at a few things her brother had written.

"He had high views of me." She watched him, trying to spot the moment when he figured it out. She saw confusion, then she saw understanding, then she saw what almost looked like anger.

"He's alive and you knew." He said it more of as an accusation and she almost flinched.

"He wanted to see how you'd take protecting Gotham."

"How long have you known?" She could see his anger rising and knew that Bruce had right, he wasn't ready.

"A few weeks after his funeral. I've been meaning to tell you."

"It's been almost a year. You knew and you didn't tell me."

"That isn't fair John."

"No Evan it wasn't fair. I did everything I could to make sure you were okay. I've been worrying about you only to find out you lied to me."

"Excuse me, lied? I never lied to you."

"No you just forgot to tell me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to act like this." Her voice was rising, and she knew it was starting to get shrill.

"Act like what, like you did something wrong?"

"Like him being alive was a bad thing. I meant to tell you I just" she felt the tears on her face.

"You just what?" His voice was softer, he realized that he let his anger get the best of them. This time he had the right to be angry, but there was something in her eyes that told him to calm down.

"He was alive, and I wanted it to be true so much. But when I saw the bomb explode it just felt like I could never be okay again because he was gone. I didn't tell you that I thought he was alive because I didn't really tell myself that, I couldn't feel like that again. And when he wrote back I was just so happy, and then I thought what if it wasn't him. And he left a number and I called it, and it was him, he was okay. And telling you just never happened. And I know I should have, and I'm sorry I didn't."

"Alright, we'll talk about this later okay. It's fine." He wrapped her in his arms, he had known something was different about her. He had seen she wanted to tell him something, but he'd chosen to let it go. To wait until she was ready, but she was waiting for him to be ready.

"It's okay. Where is he?" He felt her wipe her tears away and almost felt guilty.

"Italy. He's with Selina Kyle, do you remember her?"

"Yeah she gave your brother to Bane." She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"They made up." She could feel that they were too.

"I'm sorry." He barely heard her whisper.

"No, it's okay." He felt her relax against him, realizing how tense she had been.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, someone was killed and it was done by an escaped criminal." He wasn't going to tell her who it was. He didn't want her to know.

"Be careful." He smiled and kissed her. He felt her hands on his waist and kissed her harder. He pushed her up against the wall and wound his hands in her hair. She felt him grow hard as her tongue entered his mouth and he looked confused when she pulled away.  
"Come home soon." He looked at her shocked as she grinned mischievously at him. He smirked and kissed her pressing himself into the crotch of her pants and smiled as he heard her groan.

"I love you." She smiled as he kissed her cheek and left.

He had come back right as she was getting in the bed. She took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

"What is it."

"It's nothing, the guy just got away is all." He kissed her forehead as he got in the bed beside her. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, and she rolled onto her side and put her head on his chest. She felt his arm around her shoulder and settled into sleep.

* * *

She woke to gentle kisses on her face and neck. She smiled and rolled on to her left side to capture his lips, cupping his face in her hands. She snuggled closer to deepen the kiss and moaned when their tongues met. She felt his hands trail up her body to cup her breasts. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a sitting position. Her sleep fuddled brain realized too late that John slept on the other side of her. She felt a pinch in her arm and felt herself start to sag. She heard a half crazed giggle as her world faded to black.


	23. Old Friends and Introductions

She woke to her head feeling foggy and felt John's warm body beside her. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in the smell of him. He smelled so familiar, but not like John. She looked at his face and saw a scarred red mouth smile at her. She jerked herself into a sitting position and felt herself begin to lay back down, her head was pounding from the sudden movement. She found herself laying on her side facing the Joker, and looking in his eyes she knew he wasn't happy.

"I guess you don't feel too good right now, huh? You know I'm a little hurt princess, I thought we had a thing. And yet I find you sleeping next to some guy, that really hurts my feelings." She was trying to make him stop moving, her head was swimming. One thought snagged in the back of her brain, but it slipped away from her drugged mind.

"You sleep now Evangeline, we're gonna have a long talk when you wake up." She didn't want to sleep, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. She almost expected him to kill her then, but she knew he liked to drag things out. She fell into a restless sleep praying that John would find her.

She felt someone shaking her and tried to open her eyes, but they felt glued shut.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting. You know I don't like to wait. Evangeline." His voice had gotten deeper, more dangerous as he yelled her name and her eyes shot open.

"There, now you're up." She heard him giggle as he sat down next to her.

"So much has happened since I've been away. Batman's dead, you're brother's dead, you've got a new boyfriend. Tell me, did you know who Batman was? I think you do." She tried to think of something to say, but she didn't think it mattered if he knew.

"So you do know. I thought you might, tell me, who was he?"

"My brother." She almost jumped when he burst into laughter.

"Oh that is too good. I had Batman's little sister and I didn't even know it. But now they're dead and the only one who cares is your new man. What's his name, John right?" The thought that had escaped her came back to her, along with another one. John had been upset because an escaped criminal had alluded him, now she knew it had been the Joker. She had been sleeping with John in his apartment, and somehow the Joker knew where he lived. He'd been following her, he knew who John was.

"Don't worry, your little boyfriend's fine. Well he'll be in for quite a shock when he wakes up to find you gone. Do you think he'll know, he reminds me an awful lot of Batman. Excuse me, your brother." He smiled maliciously at her, waiting for her to respond.

"How have you been?" She watched the anger leave his eyes and saw apprehension in them instead.

"No, no Evangeline you're not gonna get away with that again. See, I broke you. I saw that before I was taken away. You're not that girl anymore, I took her from you. I'm not gonna buy that innocent act a second time, so find some new material." He had moved away from her as he said this, and she saw a flash of silver in his hands.

"You know I never did tell you how I got these scars."

"I don't think you're really gonna tell me." She watched him smile.

"Now there's the princess I know, good to see you again. Did you miss me?" She could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Yes, at first. I used to dream of you sometimes. I dreamed my brother ran you down instead of letting you live." She watched him smile again, he seemed so happy with himself.

"See, I told you you were as ugly as everyone else." He had moved closer and was sitting beside her on the bed.

"I also used to dream that you came back for me. After you broke out of lock up. I dreamed that you took me away, and then here we'd be almost ten years later causing chaos all over the world together." She couldn't tell what the look in his eyes was, shock mostly and maybe confusion. All she knew was that he wasn't smiling anymore.

"You don't dream of me anymore, what happened?" His voice was soft, she'd never heard him speak so quietly.

"I'm not broken anymore. I have no reason to dream of you, I'm happy." She watched as he looked into her eyes and saw she was telling him the truth. She felt his hand around her throat and found that she couldn't breathe.

"You think I could break you again? I might enjoy that, maybe I'll kill John. I'm guessing he's the reason your happy since your brother's dead. What would you do if I killed him, hmm?" She could feel his anger vibrating off of him, he didn't like that she was okay. She placed her hand over his trying to get his attention. He loosened his grip when he saw he was hurting her, but he kept his hand around her throat.

"I'd kill you." He laughed at that, he went on laughing for a few minutes before he settled down.

"That's good, Evangeline I forgot how much I enjoyed you." And just like he was serious again.

"But you see now that your brother's gone I have a new target. John. Well to you, Nightwing to others. He seems like he'd be fun to play with. Maybe I'll break him. Do you think killing you would do the trick?" She felt his hand tighten on her throat, but found she could still breathe.

"Are you going to kill me?" He smiled and stroked her hair, still holding her throat.

"Not yet princess. First I have to properly introduce myself to your boyfriend. You wanna see him again?" She thought there was a better chance he'd kill John than her, but she found that she didn't know him like she used to.

They went outside and started walking, she found that it was dark out.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh just a day." He held her arm as they walked to wherever he was taking her.

They stopped on the bridge and Evan tried to figure out why he wanted her here.

"I left lover boy a note to meet me here. I called him Nightwing, do you think he'll get it? That I know who he is?" He giggled again while looking around for John. She guessed that he told John to come alone, and wasn't surprised when she saw John by himself.

"He really does remind me of Batman."

"My brother left him the batcave when he died, so John's been using it."  
"Is that so? Hello John, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my dear Evangeline, she seems to be in good hands with you. Would you mind if I took her from you?" She felt his hand on her arm tighten as he started moving toward the edge of the bridge. Maybe she'd been wrong, maybe he would kill her. She was now standing at the edge, and the only thing keeping her from falling was the Joker. She looked at John and waited to see what he'd do.

"A fall this far into the water would kill her you know, I haven't decided if I want her dead yet." She heard him giggle at what he'd said, and felt him pull her against him away from the edge. She looked at John, he was in his Nightwing suit, and felt something tug at the back of her mind again. Thankfully she caught the thought quicker than before. She pulled herself from the Joker's grasp and felt him reach for her in a panic as she threw herself off of the bridge.


	24. Falling Slowly

She was falling. Her hair was blowing all around her as she fell. The air was cold as it rushed up to greet her. His arms were warm as they shot out to grab her. She found herself under the bridge in John's arms. She had felt something in the back of her mind as she stared at him in his Nightwing suit, and it had taken her a moment to realize that it wasn't John in the suit.

"I didn't know if you'd catch on." She smiled at him relieved they were okay at the moment. They were in the crossing of two of the support beams and looking down from the bridge you couldn't see them. He looked at her and saw the question in her eyes.

"I woke to you gone and a joker card on your pillow. I should have told you he broke out but I didn't want you to worry." She smiled at him showing him it was okay.

"I found your cell phone and found a number that kept showing up and I assumed it was Bruce's, so I called him and told him what had happened." She had been right, it was her brother's face underneath the mask.

"I wasn't sure if he'd make it, but I'm glad he did." He grabbed her face and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him without a second thought.

"What now?" She watched him smile and saw a mischievous look in his eye.

"Now we say hello."

He had reached for her frantically, trying to get her back. He hadn't really planned on killing her, but he watched her with wide eyes as she fell. She hadn't fallen too far down before he couldn't see her anymore. He had waited over nine years to see her again, and wasn't disappointed with the woman he was met with. She was beautiful, he'd always known that. But her beauty wasn't just in her face, he'd come to learn that today. He could see in her eyes that she still couldn't hate him, as much as he deserved it. He turned back to John, her stupid boyfriend, with every intention of killing him. He flipped his knife out and stalked forward with a malicious smile on his face, when he heard the sound of a grappling line behind him. He turned around to see John Blake holding Evan as they stepped down onto the bridge.

John stood in front her as they faced the Joker. She had to remember to thank Lucius for Nightwing's grappling hook. She could see the confusion in Joker's eyes, and she thought she saw what looked like relief. But then everything was masked over with his anger. She heard the siren before she saw it, and saw Gordon step out of the car. He looked between Nightwing and John with confusion written all over his face. Gordon knew that John was Nightwing, they had all spent five months together so him not knowing would have been difficult. She saw recognition dawn in the Joker's eyes as he turned to Nightwing, turning his back on John. Joker charged at Nightwing and she watched as he was dealt several punches, but he kept coming back for more. It had been a mistake for the Joker to turn his back on John because while he was focused on her brother John went up behind him and delivered his own blows. One over the Joker's head, knocking him out cold.

Gordon bent over the Joker searching for any weapons, which consisted of a few knives in his coat and pockets.

"Check his shoes." All three men looked at her and she felt herself smile embarrassed. John wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead and she felt herself succumb to his warm embrace. Gordon handcuffed the Joker and her brother helped Gordon carry his unconscious body to the car. She walked up to her brother and smiled at him, she couldn't believe she was seeing him again. He opened his arms and waited for her to come to him, not knowing if she'd hug him or hit him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Gordon cleared his throat, asking for attention.

"James" her brother said as he held out his hand for Gordon to shake.

"Bruce?" She could tell Gordon was shock, believing her brother to be dead, and gave a small laugh.

"When are you leaving?" She knew that he wouldn't stay. And she didn't want him to, she knew he wouldn't be able to leave if he stayed too long.

"When you get back home. I have to answer Selina's calls, I didn't tell her I was coming." He looked a little sheepish and she smiled knowing Selina wouldn't be happy.

Gordon left to take the Joker back to the asylum, and possibly somewhere else, while she, John, and her brother went to her house. She went upstairs to take a shower, grateful John had thought she'd rather be at her place than his. When she came downstairs she saw her brother and John in deep conversation. But they stopped talking the second they noticed she was there. They both stood and faced her, and she waited at the bottom step expectantly.

"Well I guess I'll be off now, Selina's pretty pissed." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, and stood staring into her eyes.

"This won't be the last time we see each other. It's just the last time it'll be here." She smiled and hugged him. He left after shaking John's hand, telling him to take care of her.

She turned to John with expectant eyes after her brother was gone.

"Well?" John smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later. But first I think I need to show you how happy I am you're okay." She smiled at him in return as he led her to her bed. She went to sleep in John's arms when it dawned on her that she'd survived the Joker unscathed. She found that she was completely unaffected by their second encounter. Well she was a little sore between her legs from John, but it was a pleasant tenderness. She was really okay, the Joker had broken her almost ten years ago but she had healed, and he couldn't break her again. And she thought he had come to know that too.


	25. Letter to Readers 2

Hello Everyone!

I have decided, with the help of fanfiction user ZabuzasGirl, to do a prequel of The Dark Knightingale. It will go through her childhood and young adult years, as well as the movie Batman Begins. It will be a further develop of my character Evangeline Wayne, including her relationship with Bruce, first meetings with John Blake, as well as fatherly moments with Jim Gordon. And a few other characters from the Batman movies. I hope you will read and enjoy it. And I would like to thank you all for reading this story.

The prequel is titled The Knightingale Begins. I hope you like it.


End file.
